


Redamancy

by Thursday26



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: Set sometime in the future, Dick and Wally make a bet. You think they would know better by this point.#BPred26No Season 3 Spoilers. Possible season 2 spoilers!





	1. Freak Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i wrote this before the third season came out, so none of the information from season 3 will be included in here, but we can assume the first two seasons have happened as they happened in the tv show. And btw, I've only ever watched the show! Anything beyond what's in the show I have learned from some quick google from reading other fics! 
> 
> But this little story came to be when I asked myself who the real sex god was between the two of them. Cause, you know, Dick's reputation is well know (or at least my understanding is that it's well known) and I just love subverting expectations. 
> 
> So again, this is set some time in the far future, a lot has happened. Wally came back, they're just doing their thing! Mostly I wanted to have the sex and some of the strong emotions. So I hope that these guys aren't OOC. This is my first attempt at YJ fic! If it goes well, i have another story in the early planning stages that i will be encouraged to work on! 
> 
> ALSO!! 2 chapters! So you can really get into it! The first chapter is super short, but the next ones are gonna be much longer.

Dick doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. He can’t stop thinking about the other night, how Wally felt under him, over him; the heat, the friction… Dick shivers at the memory. That was probably one of the best nights of his life. In the top 5, if not _the_ best night. Now, it’s Wally’s turn to show off his moves, and Dick, for whatever reason, is nervous.

Dick has never been nervous for sex, not since his awkward teen days. Those days were something else, full of limbs growing too fast, teenage B.O., awkward laughs, with flaming cheeks accompanied by mumbled excuses for not lasting long enough. Although, everyone was bad back then, and Dick _has_ gotten better. He could probably find testimonials to corroborate that.

Dick hasn’t felt nervous since those days, but there’s something different about Wally. Maybe even something–no. Dick can’t think like that. Tonight is about sex.

 _No_.

Tonight is about _the bet_. Of course the bet makes things a little different between them.

But that doesn’t sound right.

Dick can’t stop thinking about the other night. He pulled out all his best moves and turned Wally into a weak-kneed mess well into the next day. If anything, Dick should be feeling inordinately smug about his performance. He _nailed_ it (no pun intended): put his money where his mouth is, so to speak. But… the more he thinks about it, the more he feels like Wally might have been… holding back?

That’s impossible though. They swore at the start of this thing to not hold back and to be entirely honest with one another. Neither of them would dishonor the sanctity of a bet!

 _And Wally reacted!_ Oh God, did Wally react. The noises he made… the way he moved… that blush that he has that goes all the way down!

...that being said… why does Dick feel like he’s really in for... _something_ tonight?

And _why_ is Wally acting so _normal?!_

Wally has been making jokes, smiling… eating! Just going on with his daily life, like Dick didn’t leave him walking funny a few days ago! Like Dick hasn’t been able to _stop thinking_ about that night!

… maybe it didn’t mean as much to Wally… no.

 _No_.

It’s not weird because they’re best friends; no, Dick expected something different given their emotional relationship with one another. It’s something _different_ than different. Something that Dick isn’t thinking of. And that has left Dick feeling wrong-footed, _and_ not helping his nerves. This is just a bet. No need to get all emotional, or weird. Just a bet! Just a bet. Just a…

Just a bet…

There’s no way Dick is upset about that. He won’t even lose! _Dick Grayson_ doesn’t lose bets. He especially doesn’t lose bets to _Wally West!_ A smile breaks across his face. Wally _always_ loses their bets. Dick is getting worked up for no reason. There’s no reason to be upset, definitely no reason to be nervous.

With that thought, Dick is able to relax. Sure, Wally and he have a “date” scheduled for tonight, but if Wally isn’t getting worked up, then Dick won’t stress about it either. There's no way that Dick is going to lose.


	2. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onto the fun stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So make sure that you check out chapter 1 if you haven't done so yet! This one's a long one and the first one helps set up the tone! 
> 
> This is probably one of the longest sex scenes I've written to date! Hopefully you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

God… it’s time. 

Time for their “date” and Dick is all worked up again. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the last time and what he hopes to happen tonight. He doesn’t have  _ expectations _ . No. He’s not going to show how nervous he is (because he’s  _ not!) _ . Dick knows how to keep himself looking calm; he’s a bat after all. Wally isn’t that observant either. Not when they’re civilians. On a mission, Wally sees almost everything. It’s kind of scary when Dick thinks about it, but it’s more helpful than not when they’re behind the masks, so Dick doesn’t comment. When they’re not wearing the masks, Wally has too many thoughts to focus on one thing at a time. And Wally hasn’t been thinking about Dick, so there’s no way that he’s noticed how Dick’s can’t seem to fully relax his jaw. Or how Dick can’t stop staring at him. Discreetly of course, but he can’t stop. 

How come it’s taken him this long to notice just how attractive his best friend is? Okay. Maybe Wally isn’t the best dresser. His clothes don’t flatter him, all of them a tad too big. A sweater that is too wide around the shoulders, or pants just a bit too long are a common wardrobe choice, and he carries himself like an awkward nerd, with the shy glances and hiding his stupid hands in the sleeves of his sweaters, which Dick can admit is endearing, but the whole look generally lacks confidence. Dick will be one of the first to testify that confidence is sexy. Dick will also be the first to admit that he wouldn’t have thought to use the term “sexy” to describe one Wallace Rudolph West, but… 

After their last date–no “date”–Wally has walked a little taller, his shoulders pushed back and his chest puffed out, making eye contact with people and not looking away first. Wally appears to be more confident and it has unfairly left Dick hot under the collar. Wally is  _ not allowed _ to be the sexy friend. That’s Dick’s hard-earned title.Wally is  _ not allowed _ to start looking people in the eye and gain sexiness to an uncomfortable level. If Dick didn’t know any better, he’d swear that Wally is doing it on purpose, just to drive Dick mad. Wally isn’t that devious though, or subtle. No, Wally has the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. A very big bull in a very tiny china shop.

Tonight, they’re on Wally’s home turf. Dick isn’t expecting much by the time he manages to get to Wally’s apartment, but he is raring to go. If Dick didn’t know better (and as already established, he does), he would think that he’s becoming addicted to Wally. For one, that’s impossible. For two, they’ve only had sex  _ one night! _

Dick has never been so gone on someone so early before. Their one night was good, but not that good, not mind-blowing, like Wally promised. Well, Wally didn’t promise out loud… he just had this quiet confidence and assurance that he could leave Dick breathless. He said it less so with words and more so with his  _ tone _ . And Dick has never been one to back down from a challenge, especially when Wally issues it. Dick can admit that  _ that _ is one of his few flaws.

He’s also able to admit he’s shaking a little by the time Wally  _ finally kisses him _ . Even if he can only admit it to himself. He groans into Wally’s mouth, pressing harder into him. Wally smiles, Dick can feel it against his own lips, and he lets Dick push him onto his back. Dick doesn’t understand. Wally is supposed to be in charge tonight, why is he letting Dick take control? Although… Dick isn’t going to complain. He likes having Wally underneath him. 

His hands run down Wally’s chest, up and down too fast to feel much more than the heat of Wally’s body and how soft his stupid sweater is. Why does it feel like Dick’s already lost control? 

He presses their bodies together, but changes his mind when the angle almost makes them break apart. Why is his heart racing so fast? He inhales sharply through his nose, not wanting to break their lips. Why is the kiss  _ not enough _ and  _ exactly what Dick wants? _ He shifts on his knees, almost unbalanced on Wally’s mattress. Why is he so desperate to crawl into the same space that Wally is in? And  _ how _ is Wally so calm?!

Then he can feel Wally’s hands in his hair and he’s gently pulling Dick away from him. Away from his lips. Dick whines, face flushing at the noise. Where did that come from? Dick’s not sure, but he  _ knows _ he’s not going to draw attention to it. Nope. Not gonna happen. Wally chuckles. Dick would glare if he wasn’t busy not drawing attention to himself. “Slow down, Rob,” Wally whispers, amused. Dick pulls himself back now, far enough that he can look into Wally’s face, his eyes wide with disbelief. 

Did  _ Wally West _ just tell him to slow down?

“I didn’t think you knew what those words meant, West,” Dick says, the jibe falling from his mouth easily. That’s more like it. 

Wally tilts his head back and laughs. Some of the tension eases out of Dick’s limbs. He can feel himself smiling at the sound. Then Wally smiles at him and it is radiant. Dick feels like the air might have been sucked out of his lungs at the sight. “You’d think so,” Wally says, running a gentle hand down the side of Dick’s face, “but it’s my turn tonight, Dick. Slow down for a moment.” Then Wally’s eyes flick up and Dick realizes that Wally was looking at his lips before now. Dick sucks in a sharp breath, unable to look away. “I want to ask you something.”

“What?” Dick would cringe, but he feels dazed. He  _ sounds _ dazed, if not breathless. Bruce would be disappointed with how poorly he’s able to hide his emotions.

Wally doesn’t seem to pick up on it. Instead, his cheeks flush, but he doesn’t look away. “Is there anything that you’d like to do?” 

Dick eyes go wide, a little caught off guard by the question. Then his face falls into a small smirk. “I thought this was your show tonight, West,” Dick rumbles. “Already admitting defeat?” 

Wally smirks back and  _ that _ really knocks Dick off-rhythm for a moment. “You wish, Grayson.” He pulls Dick into another kiss: the only warning Dick gets is the small bits of pressure from Wally’s fingers tangled in his hair. This kiss is much slower and more tender than the first one. Dick hums, chest filling with warmth. He can admit that he likes this more than whatever mess he was trying to instigate before, but Wally pulls away  _ again _ . Dick huffs in annoyance. “But don’t you think communication is  _ sexy?” _ Another kiss before Dick can respond.Too short, again. Dick feels like growling. He didn’t sign up for these tiny kisses. “I’ve told you many times, I’m not a mind reader, Dick.” Another kiss before Dick can really register what Wally’s said. It’s another short one, but when Wally pulls away he doesn’t go far, his breath ghosting over Dick’s lips. It’s kind of distracting. “So why don’t you tell me what’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” Wally trails feather-light kisses over Dick’s cheek until his lips brush Dick’s ear. Dick shivers. “Why don’t you tell me exactly what you want to do to me?” 

Dick whines, body jerking at the sudden rush of pleasure that shoots through him. His mouth falls open, to respond of course, but the words don’t come. He’s panting instead, mind filling with their last “date.” There was so much that Dick loved that night, so much that he would love to repeat; like Wally’s hands, Wally’s mouth, Wally’s tongue… just a lot of  _ Wally. _

Dick moans at the memories, overwhelmed for a moment. Wally’s hands trail up his sides, hot, like brands, and his fingers run through Dick’s hair. Dick realizes his eyes are closed because he can’t see it, but he’s pretty sure Wally grew an extra hand to touch him with because it feels like Wally is touching him in too many places for two hands. Wally tilts Dick’s head, trailing kisses along his jawline to his neck and back up again. “Come on, Dick,” Wally urges, breathless. “What’s been stuck in that head of yours? I want to know.” He brushes their lips together again. Only a tease, and Dick would chase him, but his eyes are still closed and he’s worried that if he moves at all, he’s going to fall on his face. And falling on one’s face is not sexy.

Then Wally’s lips are by his ear. “Anything, Dick.” Hot breath tickles Dick’s ear and he shivers, groaning. _ “Anything.” _

At that word, one thought solidifies in Dick’s mind. “I want to suck you,” Dick gasps out, shaking and unsure how he was able to form coherent sounds at all. He feels like he might shake apart. How is he already like this? Wally hasn’t touched him that much! 

Speaking of, the places where Wally  _ is _ touching him, Wally freezes, like he didn’t expect that answer at all, and drawing a tiny whine from Dick. Wally shouldn’t stop touching him. Dick is kind of surprised at the request too, if he can be honest with himself, but the idea has taken root. Dick’s mouth has started to water and throb with the phantom weight of Wally’s cock on his tongue. He needs it in his mouth.  _ Now _ . 

And maybe he can gain some control back from Wally, which would be a bonus. Dick shouldn’t be this far gone already, so he needs to knock Wally off-rhythm. But he also really wants that cock in his mouth. 

Dick takes advantage of Wally’s frozen state and rearranges them. He slides off of Wally and pulls the him to the edge of the bed, kneeling between Wally’s knees, feeling like this is a  _ very _ good place to be. Yes, the sight of him here, between his knees, should be enough to fluster Wally. Dick’s hands do  _ not _ shake as he battles with Wally’s belt and jeans. What a ridiculous concept: a belt  _ and _ jeans?! Dick needs to get Wally jeans that he won’t need to wear a belt with because it’s taking him too damn long to get into Wally’s pants and it’s definitely the belt’s fault. 

Despite his (non!) shaking hands, Dick is able to wrestle Wally’s cock from his pants, gently, of course. These are special bits after all. 

Wally is almost completely hard by the time Dick gets his cock out. Dick really hopes that it’s not obvious that he’s drooling because his mouth is watering like crazy and he doesn’t want to look like a Pavlovian dog. He wraps his lips around the head of Wally’s cock before he can think anymore, moaning at the feel of it in his mouth. Then he moves, a little desperately if he wants to be honest with himself. Almost clumsily, if he wants to be entirely candid. But he can’t stop. He needs more and less, and  _ more, _ and he can’t stop. 

Then Wally’s hand is on his head, firm. Wally doesn’t need to speak to get Dick to stop. The pressure is enough to make Dick pause, breathing through his nose since he still has a little less than half of Wally’s cock in his mouth. He sucks, but he’s calming down. “Slow down, Dick,” Wally pants. Dick would smirk, if his mouth wasn’t full, but it appears that even at less than 100%, Dick can still get it done. Now that he’s not as crazed, he can hear Wally’s breathing pattern and it sounds like he’s breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth. Like he’s trying to calm down.

Dick pulls off, Wally’s hand still on his head. Wally isn’t trying to control Dick, no, it’s more like something to hold on to. Dick looks up at Wally, making sure to have eye contact as he rubs his cheek against Wally’s cock with a lewd smile on his face. Wally’s pupils dilate and he inhales through his mouth twice. “Sorry. I guess I wanted this,” he nuzzles Wally’s cock, giving it teasing, light kisses, “more than I expected.” 

He’s being coy, teasing, lewd. Wally should be melting, but he doesn’t. 

No. Instead, he returns Dick’s lewd smile with one of his own and he brushes his fingers behind Dick’s ear, making him shiver. It feels nice enough that it’s almost enough of a distraction from the fact that  _ Wally should be melting right now! _ And Dick’s plan to gain control has somehow derailed. “Don’t apologize, Dick. I do  _ not _ have a problem with you slobbering all over my cock.” It shouldn’t be sexy (“slobbering” is  **_not_ ** a sexy word!!!), but Dick can feel a shiver of pleasure all the way through his body. 

“Not very sexy,” Dick mutters, trying to sound unruffled. The smirk on Wally’s face tells Dick that he failed.

Wally pets over Dick’s head, running fingers through his hair, looking thoughtful. “I don’t know,” he applies some pressure to Dick’s head. Just a suggestion. Dick could easily resist, but he doesn’t. He allows himself to be led back onto Wally’s cock. Wally groans and Dick whimpers. Why is it that Dick has Wally’s most sensitive part in his mouth, close to some very dangerous teeth if he wanted to use them, but it doesn’t feel like he’s in control at all? 

Wally sits back, thighs spreading a little wider, as much as his pants will allow, and lets Dick set the pace. Dick should go fast and hard, reduce Wally to a whimpering, begging mess because  _ Dick has tricks, dammit! _ … but he likes the weight of Wally’s cock in his mouth. And they’re not in a rush. Dick moves up and down slowly, savoring each inch that comes in and out of his mouth. 

“I think it’s pretty hot,” Wally states after a few… minutes? What’s hot? Oh, right. Dick shivers and sucks, slow, his eyes fluttering closed. It’s a little weird. This isn’t the first time that Dick’s had a cock in his mouth (not even with Wally!) but it feels so different. For once, Dick’s pleasure is coming first, even if he’s the one giving head. Not that Dick doesn’t care about Wally’s pleasure (it’s a close second), but this is  _ for Dick _ . Dick is allowed to feel and go at his own pace instead of changing his techniques at his partner’s demand, or trying to show off just how many skills he has accumulated over the years. He honestly thinks that this is the first time a partner has allowed themselves to be used for Dick’s pleasure.

Dick moans, loud and desperate, and shoves himself down further, the head of Wally’s dick sliding into his throat. “Oh, fuck,” Wally groans, thighs twitching, but otherwise he doesn’t move. Fuck. Dick never knew that he was such a slut for a cock in his mouth (or throat), but he thinks he’d be okay if Wally let him do this all night.

Dick pulls back a bit, inhaling deeply, chest rising and falling. “Wow…” He looks up as best he can. Wally has fallen onto his back, but has set himself up on his elbows and is staring straight at Dick, eyes hazy. Dick flushes under the attention. He sucks strongly, to get a reaction from Wally, and he doesn’t disappoint, his head falling back and mouth opening around a noiseless groan. “Oh, fuck, Dick,” he pants. Dick’s eyes flutter closed at the awe in Wally’s voice, like he’s something special.

He picks up the pace a bit, not going so deep but still enjoying every inch he can, hands settling over Wally’s thighs to keep him in place. “You’re so good at this.” Dick preens. Yes. He  _ is _ good at this. He feels his energy settle, the desperation to absorb or be absorbed by Wally easing in his chest. “Dick, it feels so good,” Wally says unevenly, “but how do you feel?” 

The question catches Dick off guard. 

Wally’s thighs are shaking under Dick’s hands. “It looks like you can’t get enough,” Wally continues, voice dropping, like he’s gaining some control over himself again. Dick exhales shakily and tries to get Wally back to that uneven-voice place. But it’s a little hard with how distracting Wally’s cock is. Dick can only focus on two things: the warm flesh in his mouth, and Wally’s voice. And it seems like his entire being is hyper-focused on either or both of those things. He can’t stop focusing on either of those things long enough to remember something as simple as a tongue trick to shut Wally up. 

“God, Dick. You could do this all night and it wouldn’t be enough, right?” Wally asks, breathless and aroused. Dick groans, unable to help himself. Wally’s warm hands cradle Dick’s head and Dick doesn’t know if he wants Wally to hold him there or set the pace for them. Right now, he’s stopped moving up and down, sucking and waiting for what Wally wants to do to him next. “What do you like so much about this?” Wally doesn’t sound like he’s judging Dick for liking this so much. He sounds soft and curious, like the nerd Dick is familiar with. “Is it the taste?” 

Dick wrinkles his nose. The taste isn’t bad, but it’s not the be-all, end-all for dick sucking. 

Wally must see it because he huffs out an amused breath. “Yeah. I know what you mean. If it’s not the taste…” he trails off. 

Dick opens his eyes after a few moments of silence, wondering why Wally stopped. Wally’s staring straight at him, eyes dark and a lewd grin on his face. Oh no. “Then it has to be the feeling, right?” Dick tenses. He thinks it’s unnoticeable, but he also stops sucking in that moment, and Wally’s smirk turns wicked. “You can’t get enough, can’t you?”

Dick whimpers, mouth going slack and going further down Wally’s cock.

“You’d have something in your mouth all day if you could,” Wally continues, seemingly oblivious to the way that Dick is starting to overheat. “But not just anything would do, right?” Dick isn’t sure where this side of Wally is coming from, but he’s entirely unprepared for it. “It has to be a cock. You need to feel it on your tongue, feel it throb every time you moan, because you feel so full.” Wally sits up and leans down. He can’t get too close. Wally has never been that flexible, but it feels like Wally’s face is only inches from his. “It’s probably why you talk so much, right?” Dick inhales, eyes fluttering shut for a moment, but he has to keep them open. “Sure, you like to joke and laugh, but you’re just trying to fill that empty space with words.”

Dick can’t help himself; he pulls off Wally’s cock, groaning and pressing his forehead into Wally’s still-clothed thigh, trying to breathe. “Wally,” he pants, somehow forming the right sounds. He is shivering, pleasure pushing through his body, heating him from head to toe. Wally’s hand is carding through his hair, relaxed, and Dick can’t understand why he’s so flushed and Wally is hardly fazed. It doesn’t make any sense! He presses his forehead into Wally’s thigh harder, the denim rough against his skin. “Wally, please,” Dick gasps.

“Impatient already?”

Dick doesn’t understand what Wally means, or what exactly he’s asking of Wally. “Wally,” he whines, wanting to beg, but not able to find the words. He’s not even undressed yet! Neither of them are! What’s going on?!

“Shhh…” Wally whispers, tilting Dick’s head up and pushing their mouths together. Dick moans at the contact. It’s somehow grounding, even though his arms and legs are heavy, and he’s certain the only reason he hasn’t fallen over it because of Wally’s hold on him. He can feel Wally smiling against his mouth again, and Dick wants to be annoyed, but he can hardly think. 

Wally pulls back after a few minutes? Hours? Dick can’t tell anymore. Wally’s lips ghost over the corner of Dick’s mouth, branding a line along his jaw until he’s kissing a spot under Dick’s ear that has Dick’s breath stuttering. He can feel his fingers trying to grasp onto the rough denim of Wally’s jeans every time Wally’s lips brush over Dick’s skin. Wally’s fingers massage the back of Dick’s head, threaded through the thick hair at the back of his neck. “What do you want to do, Dick?” Wally whispers, catching Dick off guard again. He even jumps a bit. His reaction doesn’t seem to affect Wally. “Do you wanna suck some more?” Dick groans at the thought. “Or do you want to do something else?”

Dick whines, unsure. He not just unsure about what he wants to do next, but also how he could even begin to articulate what he wants to do next. “I don’t know,” he admits, breathless and it feels like he’s been knocked off the ground and suspended in zero gravity. Dick Grayson  _ always _ knows what he wants to do next. Admitting that he doesn’t know terrifies him, and he can feel panic bloom in his chest.

But… Wally is here, pressing firm kisses into his temple and slightly tugging on Dick’s hair, keeping him grounded here instead of allowing him to spiral. “It’s okay, Dick. Relax.” And he does. How does that work?! “How about we get you out of your clothes?” he suggests, calm as ever.

Dick nods eagerly. Yes, no clothes sounds like a  _ very _ good idea right now. Wally reconnects their lips and pulls Dick up, scooching back on the bed and guiding Dick with his lips. Somehow, Dick’s limbs work and he ends up kneeling over Wally, whose head is on a pillow and both arms have wrapped around Dick’s neck. Their mouths move together, Dick’s weight settling onto Wally, and they kiss. 

It’s amazing. 

Wally trails his hands down Dick’s body, not urgent, just present and warm. He finds a rhythm on Dick’s sides, petting him and sometimes pushing hot fingers under his t-shirt. Dick’s hands are twisted in Wally’s hair. When did that happen? When did Wally’s hair get so soft? Has it always been this soft? It doesn’t really matter though, not when Wally’s hands finally find their way underneath Dick’s shirt and get a good grip on his hips. Dick’s back arches, his chest brushing against Wally’s. Right. Clothes.

Dick pulls back and opens his eyes. Wally looks amazing, dazed and aroused and confused, lips wet and bruised. “Yours too?” Dick asks, needing to do something other than focus on the strange heat blooming in his chest the longer he looks into Wally’s eyes. 

“Huh?” Wally responds, still dazed. 

It’s such a Wally response that Dick can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his throat. “Your  _ clothes _ , Kid Idiot,” Dick says fondly, brushing a hand over Wally’s hair like there are some strands falling on his face. There’s not, his hair is all evenly pushed off his face and kept off his face thanks to gravity, making his forehead look bigger than it actually is. 

“Clothes?” Wally echoes, eyes slowly coming into focus. Then something clicks in those pretty green eyes. “Oh! Yes. Definitely. Absolutely!” Dick can’t help the smile that takes over his face. He hides it in Wally’s neck, a little worried that he looks like a fool and feeling vulnerable for some reason. “My clothes are definitely coming all the way off, for sure. Not a doubt. Fair’s fair, after all,” Wally babbles.

Dick chuckles, untangling one hand from Wally’s hair to poke him in the side. It isn’t meant to hurt. At most, it’ll probably tickle him. “Shut up, Wally,” Dick laughs.

Wally grunts, but laughs, too, kissing Dick’s clothed shoulder. “Make me, Dick.” 

Dick turns his head, kissing along Wally’s neck and jaw until their lips connect again. They kiss like they aren’t in a rush, which Dick didn’t expect when Wally’s turn came up. After all, Wally is the “Fastest Man Alive,” not that Dick’s complaining. At all. He actually… really likes kissing Wally like this. Yet, Dick pulls back again,Wally giving a playful huff of annoyance. He’s looking up at Dick with adoring eyes. Dick’s cheeks do not heat up under that look. “Are we ever going to get undressed? Or are we going to kiss all night?”

Wally smirks and flips them. Somehow. Not a lot of people can surprise Dick like that. Dick suspects unfair use of the Speed Force, but he won’t say anything. Maybe. “You say that like kissing all night is a bad thing,” Wally quips. He kisses Dick again, as if proving a point. 

Dick snorts and pushes Wally a breath away. “Says the guy with his dick out,” he teases, reaching down and brushing the backs of his fingers over said dick. 

Wally flinches, making a noise that Dick cannot describe. They stare at each other for a moment then start to laugh. Wally buries his face in Dick’s shoulder and shakes with laughter while Dick laughs out loud, arms wrapped loosely around Wally’s torso. Dick knows that laughing during sex ( _ with _ your partner, not at them) can make the experience that much better, but, with Wally, somehow laughing with him… it’s  _ better _ than better. 

There’s no other way to describe the lightness in his chest. Especially when Wally pulls back and looks at Dick like he’s something precious, even as they’re both still giggling a little. Wally runs a hand over Dick’s forehead, pushing his hair back. Dick immediately thinks that his forehead is going to look massive and is surprisingly self-conscious about that until Wally leans down and presses a gentle kiss to the skin there. He doesn’t stop there though, planting soft kisses all over Dick’s face, over his cheeks, his jaw, the corners of his mouth, everywhere. 

Dick turns his face, trying to catch Wally’s lips with his own, but those lips skirt away, teasing more than anything. This goes on for a bit, drawing giggles from the pair. It’s almost a game, but it lacks the competitive edge that usually manifests between them. Dick almost crows with triumph when it looks like Wally’s about to plant a proper kiss on him. It throws him off when he stops just a breath away and asks softly, “Can I undress you?” 

The heat that burns through Dick is unexpected, but not unwelcome. He moans and nods. “Yes, Wally. Please.” He shivers. “Please.”

Wally exhales, like Dick’s works are _ finally  _ affecting him. Dick would feel smug, but he wants to get naked. Although Wally still doesn’t seem to be in much of a rush. He kisses down Dick’s neck like they have all the time in the world, while his hands slowly (SLOWLY) start to push (did he mention  _ slowly?!) _ up Dick’s shirt. Dick moans, eyes falling closed at the soft touches. Wally’s fingertips brush over Dick’s abdomen, tickling him and making the muscles tense and flex. And Wally is still attached to his neck. Dick’s eyes shoot open. “Are you giving me a hickey?!” 

Wally freezes. “Maybe,” he mumbles, the words tickling the sensitive skin on the side of Dick’s neck. 

Dick doesn’t know if he should be upset or not. A hickey? At his age?

He mulls it over for a minute, Wally still frozen above him. Is it really that big of a deal? “Can you make it into a shape?” he asks. 

Just like that, Wally relaxes, snorting loudly “I could try a heart, but it’d probably turn out like a dick,” he laughs. 

Dick laughs and shoves Wally’s face away from his neck. “Yeah, let’s not do that where everyone can see.”

Wally chuckles. “Too risky for your secret ID,  _ Dick?” _ he asks pointedly, trying to wiggle his eyebrows. Wally has never been able to wiggle his eyebrows, so both rise and fall together and it’s too adorable. Then Wally freezes for a moment, face melting into something approaching an attempt at seductive. “Where everyone can see?” he asks suggestively. Dick’s cheeks flush. “Does that mean I can mark everywhere people  _ can’t  _ see? 

Dick glowers. “If you ever get my clothes off, West.” 

“Oooo, last names!” Wally smirks, moving down Dick’s body and pushing his shirt up. The expression on Wally’s face turns playfully serious and his voice deepens dramatically, “I must be in trouble.” 

Dick opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. The soft kisses that Wally was planting all over Dick’s face, he’s now doing it to Dick’s stomach and it feels nice. It’s not erotic, but Dick can’t utter a word. It feels like Wally is worshipping him. He moans, his head falling back on to Wally’s pillow. 

Wally doesn’t stop touching, hands heavy and warm against bare skin. The fabric of his shirt is pushed up to his chin. Dick takes that as a sign to take it off. Somehow, he manages to get his shirt over his head and struggles for only a second to untangle it from his elbows. He tosses it off the bed. He doesn’t care where it goes, it only matters that it’s finally  _ off _ . 

Wally doesn’t stop kissing any exposed skin, sucking marks every few seconds, biting sporadically.Each bite has Dick arching his back and groaning. Dick has always loved having marks all over his body and shivers at the thought of being  _ covered _ in them tomorrow. He wonders if he’ll be sore. 

“Wally,” Dick whines, flinching at a particularly hard bite. 

“Sorry, babe,” Wally chuckles, kissing over the sore spot in apology. Dick flushes at the pet name. Wally has called him ‘babe’ before, but not like this. Before, it’s always been teasing, or a joke, but now… it feels different. 

“Wally, please,” Dick gasps. 

“Please, what?” Wally teases, dragging his tongue over the skin above Dick’s jeans. 

Dick debates for a moment if he should be a brat or not, but it doesn’t appear like Wally really wants Dick to beg. No. It looks like Wally is wanting to be a brat. “Please take off my pants and suck my cock.”

Wally’s eyes go wide. Dick grins, raising his eyebrows in challenge. Wally gulps, takes a breath, and smiles. “As you wish,” he says, exhaling, fingers going to the button and zip on Dick’s pants. He puts feather-light kisses on the skin above the fabric as he opens Dick’s jeans. And he does so while keeping eye contact with Dick. Dick can feel the blood rushing to his face under that gaze.

Dick’s button and fly are open now and Wally tugs at the denim until Dick gets a clue and raises his hips so Wally can pull everything off. Easy as that, Dick is naked. Wally kisses the insides of Dick’s knees, trailing kisses up his thighs until he gets to Dick’s groin, where he gives Dick’s cock a couple of licks. 

Dick’s breath stutters and he grips onto the top of Wally’s head, pulling hard on the hair and try making an effort to get his breathing back under control. Wally smiles, taking his time, mouthing over the sensitive flesh and stroking wherever his mouth doesn’t touch. “W-Wally,” Dick groans. 

Wally tries to make a show of putting Dick’s cock in his mouth, but it ultimately ends up looking cheesy and awkward, making Dick giggle. Wally huffs, rolling his eyes, the corners of his mouth turned up. “Sorry I’m not as mesmerizing as you are.” He winks and Dick laughs. 

“It’s okay. We can practice,” Dick teases. 

Something flutters in Wally’s eyes and Dick wonders what that could mean, but Wally mumbles, “I’ll hold you to that,” before he can ask and he really starts to go to town. Dick’s thighs tense in surprise and his head falls back. Wally’s mouth is  _ so hot _ ( _ speedster metabolism _ , Dick reminds himself) and he does that  _ thing _ with his tongue. 

“Wally! Wally!” Dick pants. He has no idea if Wally looks good sucking cock because Dick cannot keep his head up long enough to take a look. Heat pools in his stomach and his toes curl. He’s not going to last long at this rate. “Wally,” Dick says urgently, tugging hard on Wally’s hair.

Wally comes off his dick, the air freezing against wet skin. Dick is gasping for air, every muscle tensed to stop him from going over the edge. “Too much to handle?” Wally teases.

“If I say yes, will it give you a big head?” Dick asks, throwing an arm over his eyes so he can focus on his breathing and not Wally’s face. Or what’s on Wally’s face. Like his mouth. 

Wally makes a noise and Dick is sure that there’s a wide smile across his face. “Absolutely,” Wally snorts. “Li’l ol’ Wally West too much for the Great Dick Grayson to handle?” There are kisses on his thighs. Dick still isn’t looking. Or smiling. Lips trail up slowly, Wally humming. “I’m tempted to get a billboard,” he says against Dick’s abs. 

“Then, no. Definitely not too much to handle,” Dick laughs. 

“Ba~abe!” Wally whines dramatically. “Why you gotta beat down my ego like that?” 

Dammit, Dick’s smiling. Without his permission, but he can’t help it. “Someone has to, otherwise you’ll get so full of hot air you’ll float away.” He lifts his arm and looks down at Wally, who is kissing over Dick’s pecs. Their eyes lock and Dick feels a flutter of warmth in his chest. He runs a hand through Wally’s hair, tender. Wally leans into the touch. “And I’d miss you too much if you floated away,” he admits softly. The confession surprises him, and it looks like it surprises Wally too. 

They stare at each other, wide-eyed, for what feels like forever, but also suspended in time. Dick doesn’t know if he, if either of them, is breathing in this moment. Then he tugs on Wally’s head, encouraging Wally to come towards him. Wally moves without a word (which Dick would make fun of any other day because it seems impossible for Wally not to be saying something, but he can’t find the words). Wally is barely an inch away and Dick closes his eyes, tilts his head. Their lips meet in a soft kiss. Then another. Then another.

There’s no urgency between them. They move slowly together, breathing together, Wally moving to settle closer to Dick, his hips between Dick’s legs. Wally’s hands are warm on Dick’s waist, Dick’s hands are threaded through Wally’s hair. Dick is still hard and throbbing, but he doesn’t feel like he has to deal with that  _ right now _ . All he wants to do is kiss Wally, breathe with him, feel him close. Their tongues slide over one another, making Dick moan and arch. Wally moans and presses their chests together. Dick’s eyes fly open and he pushes Wally away, their lips making a loud, smacking noise as they separate. “Are you  _ still _ dressed?” Dick asks, incredulous. 

Wally blinks at him, confused. Then he looks down at himself. “I guess I am.”

Dick stares at him for a moment, waiting for Wally to get the hint and undress. But Wally doesn’t move, or make a move to move, so Dick tugs on Wally’s shirt. “So take it off.”

“What’s the magic word?” Wally sing-songs.

“Now,” Dick growls.

Wally clicks his tongue. “I don’t think that’s it…”

Dick glares. “Now,  _ please?” _

“The message is right, but the tone needs some work.” Dick feels his glare deepen. Wally laughs. Few people can laugh whenever Dick glares at them. It’s awful that Wally is rarely affected. “Lucky for you, I’m starting to get a little warm,” he adds, sitting back.

In the next moment, Wally is naked and pressing their bodies together. Dick’s glare falls off his face as he moans at the skin on skin contact. He wraps his legs around Wally’s hips. “Shit,” Dick moans, pressing his hips up. Their cocks brush together and Dick feels like he’s falling apart a bit. He can’t remember the last time he felt so desperate to be closer to someone else. Wally’s lips trail behind Dick’s ear, burning a path over his jawline. The lips tickle his skin, sending bolts of pleasure down his body. “Fuck… Wally…” 

Wally reaches down between them, wrapping a warm hand around both their cocks. Dick moans, thrusting up. Wally chokes out something that sounds like Dick’s name and starts to vibrate his hand. Dick’s eyes roll back at the sensation. “Dick, Dick, Dick,” Wally chants, “feel so… so good!” He moans. “Is there–is there anything else you want, Dick?” Dick moans loudly. “I’ll do it. Anything,” Wally whispers, desperate.

Dick throws his head back, surprised at the bolt of pleasure he feels. “Fuck me, Wally,” Dick blurts out, suddenly very desperate. “Please. Please.”

Wally rips his hand away from their cocks, putting some distance between them. Dick’s eyes snap open. What’s he doing?! Wally is breathing hard, eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck, Dick, you can’t say stuff like that.” 

“Too much to handle?” Dick pants, corners of his mouth turned up. 

Wally laughs breathlessly, shaking his head. “Absolutely.” 

Dick blushes. Wally reaches over Dick, into his nightstand and starts digging around in there. Dick watches with a wide smile. “You don’t need to beat my ego down?”

Wally stops digging around, turning to Dick and giving him a tender smile. “I couldn’t even if I tried, babe,” he whispers, leaning in and giving a tender kiss.

Dick feels like he should be offended, but he isn’t. He snickers and pulls Wally in for a firmer kiss, definitely distracting Wally from getting the things they need to keep this party  _ very _ fun. Although he’s not too concerned about anything else right now, other than kissing Wally. Kissing Wally is very nice, so Dick is okay with maybe delaying other activities, just to make out a bit. Dick would laugh at the thought, making out? At his age? They aren’t teenagers anymore! But laughing would require Dick to pull away from those lips. 

They take their time. Dick doesn’t want to stop, but he is the one who pulls back first. For some reason he feels like he can. He watches Wally’s eyes flutter open. He looks dazed and flushed and happy. Dick smiles at him. Being with Wally… he doesn’t feel old. It’s weird, but he feels like he’s thirteen years old again, before a lot of the pain and the heartache, when all he wanted to be was  _ the _ Batman, when fighting crime was new and exhilarating. Even though he feels that way, he doesn’t think he’d change a thing. They might not have ended up here if they had done anything different, but his heart feels lighter, like the pain in his life never happened. “C’mon, Walls. You gonna stare at me all night?” Dick asks. 

Wally beams. “I could, but I’m pretty sure you wanna have some fun, too.”

“Amazing detective skills,” Dick laughs. 

Wally joins in, nose wrinkling cutely. He dives back into the nightstand and is back a moment later, lube and condom in hand. He drops the condom onto the bed and fumbles with the lube. Dick watches, somewhere between content and impatient, but leaning more towards content. Wally makes a noise of surprise and fumbles the lube, making exaggerated movements to catch it. Unluckily, Wally somehow got the cap open and some of it flies out and spatters over Dick’s skin. 

“Shit! Sorry!” Wally says, looking genuinely flustered for the first time tonight. His cheeks turn bright red and he can’t seem to look Dick in the eye. 

Dick watches for a bit, but Wally continues to get more flustered. Dick would even call it floundering. The lube spills out over his hands and makes a truly spectacular mess. “Shit,” Wally curses, dropping the bottle and holding up his dripping hands. 

Dick reaches out, cupping the sides of Wally’s face with both hands and makes some shushing noises. “It’s okay Wally, calm down,” Dick whispers. Wally takes a shaky breath, nodding. Dick finds himself smiling. He pulls Wally closer until their foreheads are touching. “It’s okay,” Dick assures him. 

Wally exhales shakilly. “What has you smiling?”

Dick blinks, pulling away from Wally, a little shocked at the question. Then he shrugs. “You.”

Wally blinks now, staring for a moment. Then a cocky grin spreads over his face. Dick barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Awwww, Dickie!”

“Don’t make me regret this,” he cuts Wally off, playful.

Waly snorts. “Probably a little late for that,” he mumbles, just loud enough that he wonders if Wally meant for Dick to hear him at all. It sounds too self-deprecating to be a joke, and Dick doesn’t like that, but Wally is speaking before Dick can say a word. “Well! If you don’t mind the mess, you ready for the fun part?”

Dick raises an eyebrow. “The fun part?” 

Wally shifts. “Another fun part?” he corrects himself, blushing a bit. 

Dick laughs and nods, pressing a kiss to Wally’s cheek. “Of course. I’m always ready for more fun.” Wally smiles and shifts his knees, adjusting his weight. His hands move to Dick’s hips, smearing lube everywhere. “And, Wally?” Wally looks up, eyes wide. “If you’re making a mess, it probably means you’re doing something right.” 

Wally smiles, shy. “Thanks, Dick.” 

Dick tilts his head and pulls Wally into another kiss. “Don’t thank me,” he gives a second, firmer kiss, then pulls away, whispering against Wally’s lips, “make me a mess.” 

For a second, Wally seems to shut down, staring at Dick like he doesn't quite believe what he sees. Then he smiles, wicked. Dick’s stomach flips in anticipation. “Be careful what you wish for,” Wally purrs.

Dick inhales and Wally’s hands move from Dick’s hips, one hand going to Dick’s entrance, the other to his cock. Dick moans at the slick feeling around his cock, thrusting into Wally’s hand. The other hand is only rubbing against Dick’s hole, not pushing in. He’s covering Dick’s skin with lube. Wally really did make a mess. “Don’t tease me,” Dick growls. 

Wally snickers. “I’m not teasing. I have every intention of following through.” He leans down, pressing soft kisses to Dick’s collarbone and twists his hand around Dick’s cock in a way that has Dick arching up. Holy shit. “Besides,” Wally continues, feathering kisses over Dick’s skin, “it’s my turn tonight. I thought I was supposed to show off  _ my _ moves.”

Dick’s eyes go wide. What? He opens his mouth, but a moan falls out because the tip of Wally’s finger slips inside him. “What?” He pushes back against Wally’s finger. “You haven’t busted out your moves yet?” Dick asks, voice sounding a little strangled, but he doesn’t care about that. Or he can’t care about that. 

“Well… not what I’m known for,” Wally concedes. 

“ _ Known for?” _ Dick echoes, trying to wrack his brain for what Wally is talking about. What has he heard about Wally and his ‘signature moves’? Apparently he has them, but why can’t Dick think of anything that he’s heard about Wally? The only ex of Wally’s that comes to mind is Artemis, and she doesn’t share anything personal. Dick, on the other hand, his skills are known, at least in part, by a majority of people. Hell, Wally’s heard the rumors. Those rumors are the reason they’re here! 

Why can’t he think of any of Wally’s moves? Dick has never felt so unprepared for anything. “What moves?” Dick asks, a little scared, to be honest, that he has no idea what Wally is talking about.

He can feel Wally smile on his skin. “Oh? The Great Dick Grayson didn’t do his homework? What would Batman think?” 

Dick wants to kick Wally in the head for bringing up his father figure right now, in this moment, with Wally’s finger in his ass. But… Wally is doing something with that finger. Dick can’t explain it. There is only  _ one _ finger inside him, but Dick feels like he’s melting. He’s having trouble remembering how to breathe. “W-Wally,” he pants, clawing at Wally’s shoulders. 

Wally adjusts his weight again, the grip on Dick’s cock shifting  _ just so _ … and Dick’s legs kick out involuntarily. “Fuck, Dick…” 

“Please, please,” Dick babbles. Fucking. Yes. Yes, fucking sounds very good right now. Wally’s finger shifts inside him. “Yes…” he hisses. 

Wally laughs, but it sounds strained. “God, Dick. I never knew you could sound like that.” 

Dick wants to tell Wally that he has  _ no idea _ what he’s capable of, but another finger slides inside him and he forgets what they were talking about. The finger isn’t much, and it doesn’t sting, but it adds heat. Dick wonders if he’ll melt. “Wally!” he cries out, pushing down on those fingers.

Wally shivers, scissoring his fingers and stretching him. They curl and just barely miss Dick’s prostate. Dick keens at how close Wally is. “There?” Wally asks, breathless.

Dick shakes his head. “No… you’re… more…” Dick can’t articulate where he needs Wally to touch. He can hardly think. He tries to focus on Wally’s face.

Wally smirks and twists his grip on Dick’s cock, fingers prodding in deeper, and in the  _ wrong fucking place _ . “There?” he asks again, cheeky. Dick growls. Wally laughs, delighted. His fingers press in again, but, again, in the wrong spot. “There?” he asks, leaning down and mouthing the side of Dick’s neck. 

Dick shakes his head. Wally’s breath tickles on Dick’s ear and he whispers, “There?” Again, wrong. Fucking. Spot. He’s not even close.

Dick’s frustration is pushing through the arousal.”Wally, I swear to  _ God _ –” he grits out.

He doesn’t get a chance to finish his threat because Wally’s fingers shift again, this time landing right on Dick’s prostate and Dick has a startling moment of clarity, realizing why Wally already has him in such a state. Wally’s fingers are  _ vibrating _ . He nearly screams at the feeling. 

It takes Dick a moment to realize that he’s clawing at Wally’s shoulders rather painfully, and that his eyes are closed. And that Wally is talking to him. “There, Dick?” he hears and, if Wally didn’t have literal magic fingers, Dick might have slapped him upside the head for sounding so damn smug. 

That being said, Wally is turning Dick into jelly, so all he can do is moan and nod and writhe. Wally’s fingers shift away and Dick is mortified to hear himself whine at the loss of that touch. He rolls his hips, trying to chase those fingers, so they can get back to  _ where they belong _ , but, to his dismay, Wally pulls his fingers all the way out and away. “Wally, no,” Dick whines.

Wally chuckles and kisses Dick’s cheek. “Sh…. it’s only for a moment. I need some more lube.”

“Is there even any left?” Dick finds himself shooting back. 

Wally barks out a laugh. “Good to know your humor is still intact.” Dick laughs, head falling back. He can’t remember the last time he’s had so much fun. 

“It’s one of my best qualities,” Dick smiles. Wally snorts. Dick’s mouth opens in mock offense. “Wally West,” he chides. Wally smirks big, his nose wrinkling cutely. “Wallace West.” Wally outright laughs at Dick’s tone, opening the bottle of lube and pouring some more onto his fingers. 

He stays quiet (which is not a Wally West quality) as he reaches between Dick’s legs again. His fingers brush over Dick’s hole. Dick tenses in anticipation, expecting Wally to be vibrating again. He’s almost disappointed when he feels that Wally isn’t. Wally presses over his hole, spreading the fresh lube, then presses in the tips of his fingers, pushing them in and out slowly. Dick groans, flexing his hips to chase after those fingers every time they leave. Dick tries to encourage Wally without words, since Wally appears to be immune to his begging??? He needs to use his whole body to beg Wally. No one can resist the full-body-beg.

Dick falls back, putting his arms over his head and tilting his chin up, parting his lips  _ just so _ on a moan and arching his back a little bit. Not too much. Wally’s fingers freeze (still inside him, so halfway there) and Dick can feel Wally staring. Dick would feel smug (okay, he kind of does) but they need to get going  _ yesterday _ . He makes another needy noise, spreading his legs a little wider and undulating his hips to get some friction. The motion has him tensing around Wally’s fingers. His fingers twitch and Dick groans. “Please, Wally?” Dick asks, making his voice as breathless as he can manage. Dick has been told that’s his Sexy Voice. “Please?” And it hasn’t failed him yet. 

Wally gives a weak laugh, like he’s on the edge of giving in. “Why are you in such a rush?” he asks, voice tight, like his throat might have gone dry.

Dick would be smug, but his mouth drops open in shock instead. He fixes Wally with a look. Wally looks like he’s barely controlling himself. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is a wonderful mess. Dick can tell he’s holding himself back. “I’m in a... “ he trails off, not sure how that works. “Coming from a speedster?!”

Wally laughs, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “Yeah, from the speedster.” His eyes go soft. “Some things shouldn’t be rushed.” 

Dick’s chest feels warm at the sentiment. Objectively, he’s aware that Wally is mostly a romantic, but he’s never had any of that romance focused on him. It’s a little breathtaking, to be honest. He shuffles up the bed a bit, so his shoulders are resting on the pillow and he wraps his arms around Wally’s shoulders. His fingers tangle in Wally’s hair and he drags Wally in for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet. Dick almost can’t stand it. He pulls their lips apart, barely a breath away, and pleads, “Please. Please, Wally?” 

Wally pauses. Dick can feel Wally giving in, but there’s  also desperation starting to fill him. “Please, Wally? I need you now.” He starts moving his hips again, getting that little bit of friction at his hole again. They aren’t as deep since Dick moved, but that’s okay. For now. “Next time, Wally.” Wally’s breath hitches. “Next time we’ll go as slow as you want, but I need you now. I need you inside me,” he promises, half out of his mind. Wally’s fingers twitch, moving less than an inch further inside. Dick moans, taking advantage of that little bit of depth. “I need you inside me and your hands all over me,” Dick pants. He sounds wrecked already.

Dick lets out a shaky breath, arousal starting to take over. He pulls Wally into another kiss. Wally seems to have embodied the  _ does not compute _ look and he shouldn’t look so stupidly attractive. Dick’s breathing is starting to pick up, and he can’t seem to kiss Wally’s lips for more than a second. “Please. Wally. Please. Next time, I promise–”

“Okay, okay,” Wally cuts him off, sounding like his breathing has also picked up. “Next time,” he agrees, giving Dick another kiss, longer than any Dick has given him, and pulls out his fingers. 

Dick whines at the absence, and he’s shaking in anticipation. Wally fumbles with the condom wrapper, slick fingers unable to get a good enough grip to rip the package. Dick smiles at the fumbling, some of the desperation draining from him. “Need help?” Dick asks, fond.

“Please,” Wally huffs, exasperated and holding the wrapper out.

Dick laughs and takes the condom, grimacing when he feels just how much lube has transferred to the wrapping. “You made quite the mess,” Dick chuckles, wiping his hands and the condom wrapper on the bedspread.

Wally laughs and kisses Dick again, moving wet fingers back to his entrance to tease it. Dick moans at the sensation, fumbling with the wrapper for a moment. “I thought you said a mess was a good thing,” Wally says against Dick’s mouth.

Dick laughs, too, legs spreading a little to encourage some more fingering. Wally obliges a little bit. “Of  _ me _ ,” Dick responds. “Make a mess  _ of me _ .” The wrapper tears under his fingers.If the way that Wally tenses and shivers is any indication, he heard the wrapper tearing, too. “Do you want me to put it on for you, too?” Dick asks, smiling. 

“If you think you could handle it.” 

Dick snorts. “Trust me, I am very, very whelmed.” They share another chuckle and a kiss, then Dick pushes on Wally’s chest, giving himself some room to work.

Wally resists for a moment, keeping their lips together for another second, then he moves back. Dick’s eyes fall, looking for his target. Although, looking down, he’s reminded that Wally is still fingering him. Dick’s toes curl and he moans, moving his hips. He slips the condom on Wally’s dick after enjoying the fingering for a few more moments. He strokes the covered flesh a couple times, this time earning moans of pleasure from Wally. 

Wally bats Dick’s hand away not long after he’s dressed. He spreads whatever lube is left over on his hand onto his cock. Anticipation bubbles in Dick’s gut again. He’s so close.  _ So close. _ Wally shuffles closer, hand still on his cock. Dick tenses, finger and toes flexing. Wally pauses, still  _ so close _ , and runs his free hand over Dick’s lower stomach. “Are you ready?”

“Of course I’m ready,” Dick almost snaps. 

“I just wanted to make sure, Dick,” Wally assures him, leaning in and kissing him on the temple. “You got a little tense. I wanted to make sure we were still on the same page.”

A swell of warmth inflates in Dick’s chest. He runs his fingers through Wally’s hair and gives himself a moment to take in Wally. He doesn’t know if he’s ever felt this way about someone. Dick can see, in Wally’s face, that Dick could change his mind, not finish what they’ve started, and it wouldn’t be held against him. He takes a moment to… bask in that care and concern. It’s almost intoxicating. “Yeah,” he whispers after another couple moments, “we’re still on the same page.” 

He pauses for a moment, scratching behind Wally’s ears. Wally waits, because he can tell that Dick is still tense. “I think I’m a little nervous,” Dick admits, throat tightening. He whispers a little quieter this time, “This feels like it’s going to change everything...” He flushes. What a silly concern, especially when Wally doesn’t seem to be half as affected. 

Wally doesn’t look at Dick like he’s crazy, though. His eyes go soft and he kisses Dick even softer. “Some things will change,” Wally says against Dick’s lips. Dick’s heart squeezes in his chest. “But I know one thing that won’t change.” 

“What?” 

Wally rubs their foreheads together. Dick closes his eyes, revelling in the closeness. “You’re always,  _ always _ , going to be my best friend, Dick,” Wally says, voice thick and full of conviction. Dick squeezes his eyes closed, fighting against the prickle of tears he can feel coming on. “For as long as you want me.”

Dick’s  _ not _ going to cry. Even though Wally’s words are doing something to his chest, they do ease some of the tension he’s feeling. “Please, Wally? I’m ready.” Dick’s words are barely above a whisper. He doesn’t trust what he’ll sound like if he’s any louder. 

Wally nods. “Okay.” He gives Dick another kiss before putting his forehead against Dick’s shoulder. Dick opens his eyes once he’s sure that Wally won’t see how wet his eyes are. He tilts his head back and waits, limbs buzzing. Sure, his heart has been doing weird things, but he’s still so excited for what’s going to happen next. 

Wally starts pressing kisses to Dick’s neck when the head of his cock presses against Dick’s entrance. Dick sucks in a breath and Wally pushes in. Dick’s knees lift up and his mouth falls open without a sound.

He was right to think that this is different, but he can’t remember why he was so scared before. Dick feels warm and tingly, from his toes to the roots of his hair. “Wally,” Dick breathes, almost whining. He has to hold onto something. What is he holding on to? 

“Fuck…” Wally gasps, shaking with the effort to stay still. 

Dick doesn’t understand why Wally has  _ stopped _ , but maybe he’s feeling just as overwhelmed and needs a moment to collect himself. This isn’t the first time that they’ve had sex with each other, but it feels like it’s so different this time. Dick can feel his heart pounding in his ears, the puffs of breath from Wally on his skin, and when he looks down, he can see Wally’s heartbeat in his neck. 

He can’t think about that heavy stuff, like about the pressure in his chest, his desire to be close to Wally…  _ feelings _ . Too much thinking will only mean trouble. He turns his chin down and keeps on nudging at Wally’s head until Wally gets the idea and their lips meet, hoping that it’ll distract him from those heavy thoughts. But Wally kisses him like he needs Dick to live. Dick’s fingers card through Wally’s hair, holding on tight, and kissing Wally back with everything has, eyes squeezed shut. There’s so many emotions inside him, and this is the only way that he can express them. He can’t think of how to articulate them another way. 

Wally’s hands settle over Dick’s hips and he moves. Dick cries out against Wally's mouth, the sensation racing through him like lightning. Wally swallows the noise, his grip tightening on Dick’s hips. He barely pulls out an inch before driving back in, pulling Dick’s hips towards him.

Dick tries to arch up, but Wally’s grip is too tight. Wally doesn’t let Dick move at all, controlling the pace. He keeps moving in and out, pulling out a little further each time until he only has the tip left inside with each backward thrust. Dick is losing his mind with every move Wally is making. He is in love with the deep thrusts that Wally is doing. On a particular thrust, Dick pulls their lips apart. “Wally!” he cries out, gasping. 

Wally grunts, adjusting his knees and moving Dick’s hips to a better angle. Dick almost screams, his head falling back and his eyes rolling back in his head. Wally mouths over Dick’s jaw and neck, sometimes biting down and sucking bruises into the skin. Normally, Dick would be vocal about his partner leaving such visible marks, but he can’t find his voice. And does he really mind if Wally is leaving these marks? And he’s pretty sure he’s leaving some marks of his own. Not with his mouth, but with his nails. Dick prides himself on being well-groomed, but he’s clawing at Wally’s back and there’s no way there aren’t lines up and down his skin. If his nails were longer, Dick’s sure he’d be drawing blood by now. 

Then Wally slips or something and loses that  _ delicious _ angle. “Wally,” Dick whines, kind of desperate to get that angle back. Wally has also stopped talking, which is flattering, but that is not okay. “Wally, please… that angle.”

“I know,” Wally chuckles, panting. “Sorry. Foot cramped up.”

Dick sighs dramatically, wiping the sweat off his forehead and running his hand through his hair. “We need to work on your stamina.” 

Wally freezes and Dick peeks at his face. Wally’s mouth is hanging open and Dick laughs at the look. “Easy to say that when you’re not doing all the work,” he shoots back. 

Dick’s smile falls off his face and he glares at Wally, who is looking smug. “All the work?” he asks. 

Wally smirks and nods. “It’s easy for you to lay there and let me blow your mind, but, sometimes, the foot cramps and the mind-blowing has to be put on hold.” 

Dick stares for a moment, completely still. The air is starting to feel cold on his skin. “Are you challenging me?”

“Nope,” Wally says easily, too easily. “Just stating the truth.” 

Dick can feel that this is a trap. He can smell it. Tonight is supposed to be  _ Wally’s  _ turn to bust a move, but Dick has never been one to back down from a challenge. He’s not about to sit here and let Wally talk to him like that. No, he’s going to make Wally eat his words. Good thing for fast metabolisms, because Dick is about to take Wally to town. 

Dick moves quickly, hooking a leg over Wally’s hip and pushing on his chest. They flip over, Wally underneath Dick with a huff of breath and a wide-eyed look. Wally is not used to someone being faster than him.

In the movement, Wally’s cock slips out (sad), but Dick takes the opportunity to find the lube and add another coat to that cock. “I’m going to make you regret that,” Dick warns, twisting his wrist viciously and making Wally’s back arch. 

Wally, flopping back onto the bed, watches Dick with half-lidded eyes. “I doubt I’ll regret this,” Wally pants, corner of his lip quirked up. Dick does not smile back. 

He raises himself a little, slick cock in one hand, his other pressing into Wally’s stomach. He can’t see what’s going on underneath him, but he can feel it. God, Wally is so warm. Dick sits back, sinking on Wally’s cock in one fell swoop. Wally’s hands shoot to Dick’s hips, holding on tight. Dick rolls his hips, loving that he’s in control of the pace now. He watches Wally fall apart with smug satisfaction.

Although, that’s only for a moment. Dick’s eyes slide closed and he starts moving with more purpose, trying to find the angle that’s best for him. He tilts his head, arches his back, and gets his knees under him. He needs to find–there. 

Dick moans without care, moving his hips as fast as he can. There. There. There.  _ Right there _ . Perfect. 

He only notices that Wally’s moved when it throws off his rhythm. Dick opens his eyes, confused. Wally is still on his back, but he got his feet under him, giving him the leverage to meet Dick thrust for thrust. Dick doesn’t mind that at all. It takes him a moment to find that angle again, but with the extra torque Wally is giving, it makes that angle so much better. 

Dick can’t control the noises he makes. He never knew Wally had such strong hands, but he’s holding onto Dick’s hips tight, helping him move up and down. God, Dick thought he was making a lot of noise, but it’s nothing compared to the noise they’re making together. Wally rarely stays silent, but he’s rarely so incoherent. Dick doubts he sounds much better, but that doesn’t matter. He feels drunk and high and on fire; and, to him, that’s perfect. 

Then Dick is hit with the inexplicable need to be touching as much of Wally that he can. The angle they have is great, the power and depth is perfect, but there isn’t enough skin on skin contact. “Wally, Wally,” Dick pants, “I need you. I  _ need you _ .” 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Wally chants. 

Dick shakes his head, frustrated that he can’t even get the words out. “Mo–Ah! More!”

Wally falters. “More?” 

“All over me. Not enough.” Dick screams at a particular thrust. “Not enough on me. More.” He’s not making much sense, but Dick can see a light go off in Wally’s eyes. Thank God they’re best friends. No one else would be able to interpret his babbling. 

Wally flips them again, but Dick doesn’t want to lie there, even if Wally is much closer to him now. He wraps his arms around Wally’s neck, arching his back, pressing as much skin together as he can. Wally sits up, pulling Dick with him, resting on his knees, (somehow) still buried inside Dick. Dick is sitting on Wally’s lap, his legs at Wally’s sides. 

He’s too high to get his knees to the bed and they don’t get as much range of motion in this position, but they’re closer. There’s skin on skin, and kissing. Or what could be loosely classified as kissing, since Dick can’t really control his mouth right now.The kissing becomes secondary to Dick, secondary to putting as much of his skin against Wally as he can. He buries his face in Wally’s neck, panting and pressing his lips to salty skin. Wally does the same, grunting into Dick’s neck. In this position, Dick is letting Wally take over everything and Wally doesn’t seem to mind. 

And, with the way they’re sitting, Dick can feel Wally’s arms flex every time he moves, with every lift and grind. When did Wally’s arms get so big? Dick moans, pressing as close as he can, shifting his hips to get that little extra–oh! Dick’s cock is pressed between their bodies now. He shifts, drowning in sensation from the front and behind, looking over Wally’s shoulder and inhaling greedily. “Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally,” Dick chants, feeling his orgasm getting close to the surface. He wants to warn Wally, but he can only say his name. “Wally!” he screams, Wally’s cock pressing deep inside him, his vision goes white and every muscle tenses throughout his body with his orgasm. Dick’s not sure if he’s breathing anymore. 

He’s aware that Wally is still thrusting into him. When he’s aware of that, it only takes a couple more times, Wally muttering “Dick” loud enough for Dick to hear before he tenses, too, fingers digging bruises into his hips. Although Dick barely registers the feeling, having fallen boneless against Wally and trying to remember if he’s supposed to breathe in once or twice for every exhale. Wally pants into Dick’s neck as his muscles slowly relax. “Holy shit,” Wally mutters.

Dick grunts in agreement, too blissed-out for words right now. Wally lies him down gently and pulls out. Dick groans at the feeling, watching Wally with half-lidded eyes. Wally peels off the condom, walks to the trash and drops it in, then heads for the door. Dick whines at the movement. Where is Wally going? “Gotta get something to clean up this mess,” Wally explains, leaning against the doorframe. Dick makes a noise of disagreement. “I gotta,” Wally laughs, “or we’ll be stuck together in the morning.” 

Dick makes another noise of disagreement as he scans over Wally’s body. There’s quite a smeared mess on his stomach. Wally laughs. Dick can only imagine the mess that he’s made of himself, but he’s too tired to look. “Don’t worry!” Wally smiles with too much energy. “I’ll be back in a flash!” 

Dick groans as Wally leaves the room. He isn’t even using his superspeed to move! Still, Wally seems to have rubbery legs and those are probably dangerous at high speeds. That being said, Wally is back quickly, wash cloth in hand. He kneels on the bed and wipes the cooling mess off Dick’s stomach and chest. Wally even gets some of the mess between his legs, which Dick is grateful for. Although Wally’s touch lingers there. “Are you done?” Dick asks, voice hoarse. 

The cloth moves from between Dick’s legs to his thighs and the touch slows down. “Maybe I’m using it as an excuse to touch ya some more.” Something doesn’t sound right in his voice, but Dick can’t think of why in his current state. 

“You don’t need to do that,” Dick says and snatches the cloth from Wally’s grip. He tosses it off the bed. It smacks into the wall. They can deal with that in the morning. “Besides, I like your hands better.” He tugs on Wally’s arm, bringing him closer. Wally laughs. “They’re warmer.”

Dick lies down, wanting to tug Wally closer to him, but Wally pulls away first, reaching for the blanket. Then Wally settles next to him, pulling the blanket over them. Dick curls into Wally’s chest,snuggling in and smiling. “There,” Dick sighs. “Much better.” 

Wally squeezes Dick in his arms. “Yeah,” he agrees.

There’s something off about Wally’s voice, but Dick can’t focus on that. No. He’s all warm and tired and well tucked in. Sleep comes a lot easier than it has before, setting in within moments. The last thing Dick is aware of is the feeling of Wally’s lips pressing into his temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are enjoying this so far! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Reminder: Twitter @_Thursday_26 #BPred26


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth, sunlight, and sweaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! glad to see you guys back! Here's a tad bit of plot and world building! idk if it's entirely accurate with the canon, i mostly just wanted to give more clues at how complex these guys are... but anyway! hope you enjoy! there be some angst and humor coming up! I'll add some tags, but there's nothing for triggers or anything, just some characters and the angst and humor! OH also some more sex ;)

Dick doesn’t wake up, so much that he slowly realizes that he’s awake. He’s strangely rested and lazy, warm. Everything comes into focus around him slowly. First he feel the arms around him, holding him close. Second is the bare chest that his back is pressed into. So warm. It’s so easy to forget that speedsters run hot and it doesn’t help with his laziness. He feels like he could sleep for another couple hours, but he could also get up now.

He opens his eyes slowly. The room is painted warm yellow from the morning sun that’s filtering in through the curtains. Dick wonders why Wally even bothers with them because they let in so much light, but it isn’t disruptive. No, it’s almost relaxing. Then he feels so arms move around him and that must be the reason that he’s woken up.

Wally’s arms flex and relax, pulling Dick close without moving him too much, almost like he’s trying to be courteous and not wake Dick up. Then Wally’s hands trail down his arms and sides and there are soft kisses being pressed into the back of Dick’s neck. Dick hums, tilting his head to give Wally more skin to work with. “You’re up?” he asks, voice a little rough. Wally can be a an early riser, but not without an alarm. If he forgets the alarm, he’ll sleep all day. Dick doesn’t remember hearing an alarm go off.

“Morning,” Wally whispers into Dick’s neck, hands pressing more firmly into Dick’s skin and becoming a little more suggestive in the places they’re touching. “This okay?” he asks, fingers dancing away from intimate parts.

Dick moans and nods, his eyes falling shut again. “Uh-huh.”

Wally presses a smile into Dick’s skin. “Want anything in particular?” His hand rests over Dick’s hip, big and warm.

Dick shakes his head, smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “You seem to know what you’re doing.”

“Wow,” Wally chuckles, “that’s high praise.”  Dick huffs out a laugh that turns into a groan when Wally wraps a hand around Dick’s semi-hard cock. “This okay?” He asks, stroking slowly.

“Yes. Yes, definitely,” Dick moans, moving his hips in time with Wally’s hand, needing more of that touch.

Dick can feel Wally smile into his shoulder. He lets Wally move him, not offering much help beyond his hip thrusts and soft moans. Wally’s arm tightens around him and he presses Dick’s back more firmly into his front. Dick can feel Wally’s hard cock pressing into his backside, hot and heavy. He moans at the feeling.

The hand not on Dick’s cock rubs over his chest, until Wally’s arm is across Dick’s chest, holding Dick close to him. Dick melts into the hold. He can’t do more than lie there and take it, and he loves it. He loves being held close, feeling Wally against him, taking whatever Wally wants to give him. Then Wally’s hand leaves his cock.

Dick whines in protest and Wally chuckles, kissing behind his ear. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave you hanging. Just need to get some of this stuff.”

Dick forces himself to open his eyes because Wally obviously wants to show him something. Wally’s holding a nearly empty bottle of lube in front of them. “There’s still some left?” Dick asks, cheeky smile on his face.

Wally bites his shoulder playfully. Dick’s mouth falls open and he manages to keep the moan at bay. No need to stroke Wally’s ego too much. “That’s enough out of you. Isn’t it too early for sarcasm anyway?”

Dick giggles, skin tingling where Wally’s teeth grazed him.”You’re going to have to try harder. My sass doesn’t turn off so easily.” He’s 90% sure he’s not shaking.

“Okay, okay,” Wally chuckles, popping open the lube with one hand and pouring blindly until Dick hisses from the cold on his cock. Wally snickers and shifts his hips back for a moment. Finally, Dick is able to hold back the whine of protest. It only took like five times, but he’s done it!

It isn’t long before Wally is pressed against him again, cock slick with lube and leaking all over Dick’s backside. Dick is a little wary, but he wants to see what Wally does. He isn’t feeling up for penetration this morning, but he also trusts that Wally would stop if he asked him to. Wally’s hand wraps around Dick’s cock again, stroking a few times before reaching lower, behind Dick’s balls. Dick moans, spreading his legs a little more so Wally can press into the skin there. He writhes against Wally, rocking into him as much as he can. Then he feels Wally’s cock slide between his thighs.

Wally presses Dick’s leg down, trapping his cock between Dick’s thighs, and gives a couple of small thrusts. “Oh,” Dick says, pressing back until his backside is flush with Wally’s pelvis and flexing his legs together.

Wally’s fingers dig into his hip, lube smearing over the skin. “Okay?”

“Yes, yes,” Dick pants, trying to get his knees even closer together. Wally moans and his hand goes from Dick’s hip to his cock. “Yes!” Dick cries out at the touch, thrusting back and forth into Wally’s hand. Wally moans in Dick’s ear, adjusting his thrusts so his hips work in time with his hand.

Dick can’t control the sounds he’s making. He arches his back, throwing his arms over his head so he can tangle his fingers in Wally’s hair. The angle is a little too awkward to connect their mouths (and morning breath--ew), but Wally bites and sucks at Dick’s neck and shoulder. He’s also whispering something, but he’s speaking too fast for Dick to understand. It doesn’t matter though. “Wally,” Dick moans. “Wally!” His mouth falls open and his orgasm tears through him without warning. He tenses and arches, coming all over Wally’s hand.

Wally groans into the side of Dick’s neck, milking him through his orgasm, then moves his come-slicked hand to Dick’s hip and thrusts as fast as he can. From the noises he’s making, Dick knows that Wally is close. He tilts his head back and starts to whisper, “Come on, Wally. You’re so close. Almost there.”

Wally grunts and pants, his rhythm faltering. “Dick, oh God. Dick. So good. So perfect.”

Dick’s chest flushes with warmth at Wally’s words. Something about that warmth unsettles him, like he’s missing an important piece of information. No need to worry about it now. He can figure it out later. “Come on,” he encourages, “you’re almost there.”

Wally nods. “Yeah, so close.” He sounds strained, and not in a good way. But he isn’t stopping, and he’s holding onto Dick tighter.

Dick squeezes his thighs together again. “Come on, Wally. Make a mess all over me.” Wally groans, hips stuttering again. Almost there. “Make a mess out of me,” Dick whispers, breathless.

Wally cries out, voice cracking, come shooting out between Dick’s thighs. Dick moans at the feeling, surprised at the bolt of arousal that stabs through him. He’s never done this with someone before. But with Wally, it feels so natural, easier than breathing.

Wally pants into Dick’s neck, lazily thrusting his hips to ride out his orgasm. Dick relaxes, letting Wally take all the time he needs, not in a hurry to move at all. In fact, he kind of likes the feeling of Wally’s come between his thighs and his softening cock moving through the mess. He feels… closer to Wally. Closer than they were last night, when Wally was _literally_ inside him.

Silence hangs between them. Not complete silence; Wally is panting in his ear and Dick can hear his heartbeat in his ears. But it’s quiet. Too quiet. For them especially. Something hasn’t settled right between them and Dick can’t put his finger on it. He feels like he’s in the middle of the ocean, untethered and floating away.

“How’s that for a mess?” Wally asks. Like that, everything snaps back into place. Dick feels like he can breathe again.

“Perfect,” Dick laughs. “A-plus work, there.”

Wally snickers, pressing his lips into the back of Dick’s neck, just under the hairline. Dick pauses. Oh. That’s a nice spot. He didn’t even know that spot was an erogenous zone. “Race you to the shower!” Wally says and takes off before Dick can respond.

Dick hears the bathroom door shut and the shower start before he can even sit up. “Superspeed is cheating!” Dick yells. Wally’s laugh comes through the walls. Dick smiles and flops back onto the bed. He debates on following Wally into the shower, a small flush of arousal flaring in his chest at the thought of Wally naked and wet. Dick’s been around enough to know that shower sex is generally not a good idea, but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate the scenery.

The shower turns off before Dick can decide. He pouts, upset that he missed his chance, but not for long. Wally comes back into the bedroom, towel tied haphazardly around his waist, still dripping wet. Dick sucks in a breath, eyes hungrily taking in every inch of skin he can see. For as naked as they’ve been around each other, Dick hasn’t just _looked_ at Wally without his clothes on.

Wally jumps into some underwear and takes off the towel when he’s covered. He covers his still-dripping hair with the towel and starts rubbing his hair. “You know,” Dick leers, “you don’t have to cover up for me.” He stretches out like a lazy cat, humming. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.”

Wally laughs, the sound muffled by the towel. He’s keeping his back to Dick. “Haven’t you ever heard of ‘leave him wanting more’?”

Dick watches the muscles on Wally’s back move and shift as he continues to dry his hair. Dick is half-listening, admittedly a little distracted. “Of course I know,” Dick smiles. “I am the pro at leaving people wanting more. I don’t have a reputation for nothing.”

Wally stops drying his hair, but leaves the towel on his head. He starts rummaging through his dresser, picking out clothes. “Oh?” Wally asks, voice strained. “Is that reputation for being a dick?”

Dick laughs. “Sure is! Speaking of bets, who do you think won?” For some reason, it feels like the wrong thing to say.

“Who do _you_ think won?” Wally doesn’t turn around, his shoulders looking tense, but his voice isn’t giving anything away.

“Well, only one of us was walking funny the day after,” Dick smiles, wiggling his eyebrows, even if Wally’s back is still turned to him. Dick can’t help it. He has no idea what to say, and he hates this. He always has an idea of what to say to someone, to ease whatever tension that’s going on, but he can’t figure this one out. And Wally is his best friend. It should be easier than breathing to talk to him.

Dick is pretty sure (hoping) that he’s imagining it when Wally takes a deep breath, as if to steady himself, because he turns around a second later, signature smirk on his face. “Oh, you think walking funny is the only way to measure how good you are?” Wally tosses his wet towel at Dick, who squawks and throws it onto the ground. “Besides, you have yet to get on your feet, Dick.”

Dick frowns, throwing the covers off and standing, fully naked in all his glory. “See? Just fine.” Dick is sure to strut to the door for extra measure, to show just un-shaky his knees are. “There’s a reason ‘weak knees’ is such a trope!” Dick says over his shoulder as he saunters out of the room. Wally’s laugh follows him.

He goes to the bathroom and hops into the shower. He borrows some of Wally’s shampoo and body wash, cringing when he realizes that there isn’t any conditioner. But it’s tradition to smell like the person you spent the night with. A tradition Dick isn’t about to break, so he’ll skip the conditioner this time. Dick loved that Wally smelled like his vanilla and sandalwood products (even if Wally used too much of his conditioner). It was… nice. Maybe Wally will appreciate as much as Dick did.

He turns off the water and steps out, smelling like citrus, grabbing the spare, fluffy towel and burying his face in it. Dick inhales deeply and takes a moment to savor it. It’s nothing special, just the scent of laundry detergent and fabric softener, but it makes Dick’s heart swell. He only indulges for a moment, then dries off. It’s silly to be so enamored of something that’s probably labelled “spring breeze” or “grandma’s cotton.”

He wraps the towel around his waist and goes back into the bedroom. Wally is standing next to his night stand, phone in hand, thumbs flying over the screen. “Can the touch even register when you move that fast?” Dick asks, scanning the ground for the clothes he was wearing last night.

“ _This one_ can.”

“You increased your phone’s sensitivity?”

Wally nods, looking up and giving Dick a warm smile. “Yeah. Me and Barry figured it out a while ago. Comes in handy for all the speedsters. Feel a little sorry for Jaime though.” Dick laughs, picturing the literal tsunami of texts Jaime has to get from Bart. There’s also part of Dick that’s filled with fondness and peace in the fact that Wally’s voice didn’t crack when he mentioned Barry. It’s been a while, but Dick knows those wounds will always sting a little. He also feels a swell of pride. Wally is so smart. His smarts never fail to impress Dick. “Speaking of Jaime,” Wally says, casually, “Bart wants to go for a quick run. Do you mind?”

Dick’s brow furrows, giving the floor another scan for his clothes. They’re obviously a lost cause by this point, so Dick resigns himself to raiding Wally’s closet. Wally won’t mind if he borrows something. “Mind? Why would I mind?”

As Dick tugs Wally’s old Stanford sweater off its hanger, Wally’s hands fit around his hips and pull him flush to Wally’s front. Dick doesn’t fight, melting into the hold, head falling back to Wally’s shoulder. He lets his arms fall, sweater still in hand. Wally’s mouth ghosts over his neck and Dick tilts his head a little to the side. “Because you’re here. And if I leave, you’ll probably leave too.”

Dick smiles. “Oh? You’d like to keep me tied to your bed?”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

Dick shivers at that. “I just showered…”

“I can smell that.” Wally’s nose presses behind Dick’s ear and he inhales. “Steal my shampoo?”

“You stole my conditioner,” Dick shoots back, bitter.

“Is _that_ what made my hair so soft?”

Dick laughs despite himself. “Yes, you heathen.” Wally laughs too, swaying them back and forth. Dick sways along, enjoying the warmth and closeness. Without thinking, Dick reaches back over his shoulder, tilts his head back and presses their lips together as best he can.

It takes a couple of seconds to get the angle right, but they melt into the kiss. Wally’s hand settles on Dick’s lower stomach, just lying there. It’s nice. Dick massages his fingers through the hair on the back of Wally’s head.

Dick doesn’t know how long they stay together like that, only breaking apart when there’s a loud knock on the bedroom door.”Wally! Let’s go!”

Dick pulls back, a breath away. “I’m guessing that Bart’s here,” he whispers.

Wally laughs and whispers back, “I think you’re right.”

“Wally? Who are you talking to?” Bart gasps loudly. And a bit dramatically, if Dick is being honest. “Are you with someone?” Wally sighs, dropping his forehead to Dick’s shoulder. “Do you need a minute? Should I leave?” Dick stifles his laugh with his hand, leaning back against Wally again. “Do you need me to stop talking?”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Wally calls out, amusement in his tone.

“Okay!” Bart says.

Wally presses two fingers into Dick’s chin, tilting his head back. He leans down and kisses Dick again, a smile on his face. Dick turns in Wally’s arms, keeping their lips together and putting his arms around Wally’s neck, getting a better angle. The sweater is still in his hand, so he can only use one hand to get his fingers in Wally’s hair again. It’s not fair his hair is so soft with just shampoo. Wally’s hands trail up and down Dick’s sides, warm and strong. Dick really likes that. “Do you want me to–” Bart starts to ask.

“Wait in the living room!” Wally blurts out. Dick presses his face into Wally’s collarbone, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Right! Okay!” Bart says and they can hear footsteps walking away from the bedroom.

“Was I ever like that?” Wally asks, looking tired, but a fond smile on his face.

“You’re _still_ like that,” Dick laughs, squawking and flinching when Wally pinches his side. “Hey! It’s cute when you do it!”

Wally snorts. “Better be.” He kisses Dick again, soft. Wally pulls away too soon and Dick finds himself chasing Wally’s mouth.”I should go before Bart gets impatient,” he whispers.

Dick’s stomach twists for some reason. He forces him to take a step back and put a smile on his face. It feels a little strained. “Yeah.” He clears his throat. “Yeah. I’ll see you later?”

Wally nods, disappearing for a moment and returning in running clothes. They stare at each other for a couple of uncomfortable moments. Dick has no idea what to say. Something feels different between them. Then Wally reaches for Dick, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him again. Dick grabs onto Wally’s arms, holding on.

The kiss feels like it’s the last time.

When Wally pulls away, Dick keeps his eyes closed, unable to open them. “Bye, Dick.”

“Bye, Wally,” Dick whispers.

Then he’s alone. He takes a moment, breathes, and opens his eyes. Nothing’s changed (except that Wally isn’t here anymore). Dick is still in Wally’s bedroom, stealing his clothes, like any other day Dick didn’t feel like wearing his own stuff. Wally’s Stanford sweater is still in his hands. Dick twists the fabric between his hands and looks around the room. The bed is still a mess, as it always is, although looking at it now, all Dick can think about is Wally. How close Wally was last night, how close he was this morning.

Dick shakes his head and pulls the sweater on over his head. _Nothing’s changed,_ he tells himself.

He hears something vibrating and resigns himself to finding his pants. It doesn’t take long to find them and pull his cell phone out of the pocket. There’s a new text from Wally.

> From: Wally W.
> 
> _You definitely won_.

Dick laughs, pride swelling inside him. That’s what he tells himself it is. He pointedly refuses to acknowledge the knee-jerk reaction he had to disagree with Wally. Dick always wins. Always.

But why doesn’t it feel like he won?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment! They are always amazing to read and see! They keep me motivated to keep on going!


	4. Straight (?) Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god someone is there to set things straight (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, why am i so hilarious? 
> 
> anyway! i am excited to get this out! (really it's just some disagreements about whether it should be one or two chapters after this that's holding up posting [and no, it's the same amount of words, just not sure how to structure it best, sorry ]) but they are all loving disagreements and hopefully I can have something up by Saturday/Sunday for y'all. 
> 
> you guys ready for a talk? For some teasing? and maybe some yelling? Because I know I am! (new character tag added!) 
> 
> Onto the show! 
> 
> PS. I forgot how long this talk was!

Later in the day, Dick is distracted. He’s in the warehouse in Blüdhaven, trying to focus on some of his investigations, dressed in full costume. If he’s honest, it’s a sad attempt to get his mind to focus. But, if anyone asks, the reason he’s dressed in costume is just in case someone drops by. The Team has another base, but sometimes people come by unexpectedly and even though most people know his secret ID, old habits die hard. He did change here though, and his mind keeps wandering to Wally’s sweater that’s tucked safely in his locker. Dick’s been debating back and forth shrugging the sweater on over his costume. It wouldn’t be weird if Dick did that, he’s done it before, but today it feels different for some reason. 

He starts when someone steps up beside him. It’s only noticeable in the way that Dick’s hands flex. The stranger doesn’t appear to be hostile, but Dick turns slowly, preparing for a fight. He won’t know for sure until he sees who it is. 

“Tigress,” Dick sighs, slouching into his chair. It’d be stupid to say that Tigress  _ isn’t  _ dangerous, but if she wanted to hurt him, she would have done so already. 

And she has a smug smile on her face. “You must be distracted if I can sneak up on you like that.”

Dick huffs, “You say that like you can’t do that already.”

“Oh, I know I can,” she laughs, “but I usually have to try harder. This was way too easy.” Dick snorts and her smile widens. “Really, you’re distracted enough that I’m pretty sure Bart could sneak up on you.” 

Dick’s heart clenches at the name. He doesn’t want to think about how Bart really did manage to sneak up on him earlier today, even if Bart didn’t know it was him. Also, Wally left with Bart, and Dick left long before Wally returned from his run. They’ve been texting each other all day, although texting today doesn’t feel the same as it did yesterday, or the day before. “Bart has superspeed,” Dick argues, “he could sneak up on anyone.” 

Tigress snorts now. “Not us. We’re too used to speedsters to be fooled by one of them.” She chuckles, but Dick doesn’t join in. He can only think of Wally and the night and morning they spent together. Why is that all he can think about? 

He must have stayed quiet for too long because Tigress slaps him on the shoulder. “Hey!” Dick jumps and looks at her. “What has you so distracted?” 

Dick tries to smile and shakes his head, “Nothing.”

“Nightwing,” she says, serious. 

“Tigress,” Dick mimics, with the same tone. She frowns at him. “It’s nothing. Seriously.” The corners of her mouth turn down just that much more. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Nightwing,” she repeats, voice brooking no room for argument. Dick pointedly does not look her way. Her hand lands heavily on his shoulder and she turns him in his chair. He resists looking at her for a moment, but he can feel her gaze boring into his face. So he looks at her, refusing to back down, regardless of what she looks like. Her eyes flick back and forth, looking in each of his eyes. There’s something in her eyes. He won’t look away. He has nothing to hide. She lets go of his shoulder and removes her mask without looking away from him. “Dick?” she asks, soft. 

This time, Dick looks away. Tigress rarely removes her mask in costume, preferring to remain “Tigress” on the job, but taking off her mask means that it isn’t Tigress talking to him anymore, but Artemis. Dick is uncomfortable with that because Artemis is rarely soft, and her softness is reserved for her best friends and important circumstances. And it feels wrong to not respect that softness when it’s presented. “Why are you here?” Dick asks, barely above a whisper. 

“Don’t try to distract me, Dick,” she sighs. “What’s going on with you?” 

Dick sighs and pulls off his own mask. It only seems fair. “There’s nothing going on, Arty.” She stares at him. “It’s nothing!” he insists after a few moments of tense silence.

“What’s nothing?”

“Nothing, nothing is nothing,” Dick growls and turns back to his computer screens, starting to lose his patience. 

Artemis doesn’t let him spin too far, stopping the chair and leaning on the armrests, close to his face. Dick sighs and slumps, trying to put some distance between them. She frowns in concentration, staring into his soul, not moving an inch. Dick crosses his arms. “You know, if you want a kiss, all you have to do is ask.” His words are meant to be funny, to ease some of the tension between them, but he sounds angry. 

Artemis’ frown deepens. “If you’re not going to tell me what’s going on, I have to figure it out myself.” 

“And staring at me is going to help you with that?”

“Of course.” She flashes him a smile. “You can’t hide anything from me.”

“I was trained by Batman,” Dick snarks, “it’s gonna take more than staring at me to learn anything.”

Artemis raises an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?” Dick’s jaw tenses at her challenge. The other eyebrow rises as well. “Oh? This is about a bet?” Dick presses his lips together, glaring at her. “Okay, a bet. What kind of bet? I know you’re a little reckless when it comes to a bet. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you back down from a challenge, no matter how idiotic.” 

Dick wants to argue, wants to be offended, but he has gotten a couple of lectures from Alfred and Bruce after he’s either gotten himself hurt or into some trouble after doing stupid stuff. And that stupid stuff, more often than not, has been because of a dare. So he opens his mouth to argue with her, but he closes it at the look on her face. Dick scowls and pouts, “It wasn’t idiotic.” 

He pouts a little harder when Artemis laughs in his face. “How about you let me be the judge of that?” she chuckles. 

“It’s  _ nothing,” _ Dick insists, dropping Artemis’ gaze and trying to turn back to the computer again. Artemis gasps and grabs his head, tilting it to one side at an uncomfortable angle. “Hey!” he yells, hands slamming to the desktop in surprise. 

“Shush,” Artemis orders, unfazed. She pushes his head a little farther to the side and pulls at the collar of his uniform, pulling it away from his neck. “Is that a hickey?!” 

Dick jerks his head from her hold and covers his neck with his hand, blushing. “No,” he mumbles. 

“That’s a hickey!” she yells, delighted. Dick ducks his head down. Jeez, she might as well have yelled it from the rooftops. “So that’s what has you so distracted! Your head is still in bed with the person that left that mark there.” She sounds smug. Dick looks down a little more. “So who is it?” Dick hunches his shoulders. Artemis gives him a moment. “You know you can tell me,” she urges. 

“Drop it,” Dick mutters, still refusing to look at her. 

“You don’t want me to figure this out myself,” she warns him.

Dick scoffs. “And why’s that?”

“Because it’ll upset you,” she states. He snaps his attention to her. She looks smug and confident, arms crossed over her chest. They stare at each for a moment. “How about this? I get three guesses. And if I guess right, then you have to tell me everything I want to know,” she offers.

Dick frowns. “Two guesses,” he counters. He knows she won’t let this drop, but he won’t make it easy for her. Although the glint in her eye tells Dick that he’s already lost. “And I get three vetoes for information,” he adds quickly. 

“Deal,” she says, holding out her hand. Dick shakes it and curses himself. He knows he’s already lost. He can feel it in his bones. “You already know that I know who it is, so I’ll tell ya how I got to this name, so we don’t waste time after I tell you.” 

“It’s cheating if you make a bet you know you’re going to win,” Dick grumbles, glaring at her for good measure. 

Artemis snorts. “It’s not cheating; it’s called being smart. And don’t get all high and mighty on me now, Grayson. We all know that you’re worse than anyone.” His glare deepens. Again, he can’t argue. She laughs at him. Probably at his expression. She commonly laughs at him whenever he glares at her. “Okay, so,” she claps her hands together, “we all know of your reputation. You like to have fun, and I’m not judging you by bringing that up. You don’t usually brag about who you’ve bedded, which kudos for not being a pig–”

“That’s a pretty low standard,” Dick mumbles, a little offended. 

“–but usually with some gentle prodding you’ll produce a name or say that the person you were with would rather not have that shared. Again, respect–”

“–again, a low standard.”

“–But!” she says over him. “You did not say option 2, so it’s pretty safe to assume that you’re keeping this a secret for yourself. Your partner does not care, but for some reason  _ you _ do. So what  _ are _ those reasons?” She pauses, looking at Dick like she expects him to continue for her. He pointedly presses his lips into a thin line. “You’re not ashamed of your bedroom habits, you pretty much boast about them.” Dick glares. “So  _ what _ is so different about this one? Are you embarrassed? Not likely. Well, not directly I don’t think. Embarrassed about emotions, is more likely.” Her face shifts a little, losing its confidence. She glances away from Dick. “Embarrassed about emotions… this person is special to you. Like really special. They aren’t just any one night stand for you. Or not like the others at all. Something… something  _ surprised _ you about this person… something you never, ever would have expected…”

Dick feels like she’s laying him completely bare. He doesn’t like it. “Artemis,” he says, hoping she’ll stop. But she’s not looking at him anymore.

She’s staring ahead, eyes unfocused and muttering to herself. “Some _ one _ you never expected. What didn’t you expect? You look relaxed, so a good time? Did you expect it to be bad? No. You wouldn’t do that, but you never expected it to be  _ that good _ . They blew your mind…  _ He _ blew your mind.” Her attention snaps back to him. Dick swears he sees the light bulb go off in her eyes. “Oh my god… you slept with Wally.” Dick would have expected her to yell, but she delivers the line calmly and it’s almost more disconcerting than if she yelled it in front of the Justice League. 

Dick’s throat tightens. “You say that like that’s not who you were thinking of when you made the bet.” 

“It wasn’t,” she admits, gobsmacked. “Oh my god, you slept with Wally.” A huge smile breaks out across her face. “You slept with Wally!”  She’s getting too loud now. Her reaction is good, but he doesn’t know why his stomach drops at her happy tone. “It’s about damn time!”

“What?” he chokes out, stomach falling further. 

“Yeah! I mean you two have been flirting with each other for as long as I can remember, but the sexual tension has really amped up recently. I’m so glad you two finally got your heads out of your asses.” She sighs and leans on the console, smirk on her face. “So… who told who?” 

Dick stares at her for a moment. “Who told who what?”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re not allowed to use a veto on this one. I want to know who told who first.” 

“Told who what?” 

She sighs in annoyance, like Dick is being purposely dense. He really doesn’t understand what she’s asking. “Did you tell Wally liked him first or did he tell you first?” she asks slowly. 

Dick blinks for a moment. “Um…. neither?”

Artemis frowns. “So… you guys knew or something? Like you couldn’t hold yourself back anymore?” 

“No,” Dick shakes his head, confused. “No one… Artemis… we had a bet.” 

Artemis laughs. Loudly. Too loud. Forced. It stops as abruptly as it started. “You’re joking, right?” Dick stares at her. Her face falls. “Oh my god, you’re not joking. Dick, how could you?”

Dick blushes for some reason. “How do you know it was my idea and not Wally’s?” he asks, defensive. 

“Because making the bet was a dumb idea, but agreeing to it was even dumber! How could you, Dick?” 

Dick’s jaw drops for a moment. “Okay, first of all, Wally is a big boy. He can make his own decisions–”

“What happened?” she cuts him off. Dick opens his mouth, but she speaks again, “How did this bet start?”

“Well, we were just hanging out and… I don’t know. Somehow we got talking about sex and sex techniques, we were drunk, and then my reputation came up. And… Wally made some comments and I wanted him to put his money where his mouth is. I bet him… you know… that I was better in bed than him.” She stares at him and he ducks under the scrutiny. It made sense that night, but saying it out loud makes it seem… silly. 

She seems to think it over, looking away and looking back at Dick. Opening and closing her mouth, gesturing with her hands a bit. Then she inhales through her nose twice. “So…” she says slowly, “the best way to prove who was better in bed was to sleep with each other?” she asks, unimpressed. 

Dick gulps. “Uhhh… yeah.” 

Artemis sighs heavily, like her soul is leaving her body. “I swear, for some of the smartest guys I know, you are both  _ idiots!” _

“That’s not very nice,” Dick grumbles. 

“No, but it’s true! I just...” she jumps away from the console, taking a few deep breaths and paces a few steps away. She spins on her heel and glares at him. “You know you guys could have slept with the same person for comparison? Why did you have to sleep with  _ each other?” _

Dick takes a moment. Honestly, that thought never crossed his mind. “Wally came up with the parameters…”

Artemis closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. “Of course Wally did that. Why am I surprised? Oh my god, boys are so dumb.”

“Artemis, I’m in a bit of a crisis here, can you call me dumb later?” Dick requests. 

“Fine, but I can’t believe you!”

“What did  _ I _ do?! Wally basically set this up! You know how I am when challenged with something!”

“We don’t have time to discuss your character flaws right now–”

“Hey!” 

“–I’m upset because you didn’t fucking notice the huge, massive, can-be-seen-from-space crush that Wally has on you!” she yells.

“This is not my fault!” Dick yells back. 

“I know! But you’re here and I need to yell at one of you, so tough!”

“Why?!”

“ _ Because you’re both a big bag of idiots!” _

“The name calling isn’t  _ helping!” _

Artemis takes a deep breath and Dick can see her rein in her annoyance. “I know it’s not, but I keep on going back and forth between who’s a bigger idiot and you’re both pissing me off.” She takes another deep breath. “I can’t believe you made a bet with him, either. It’s not like you to make bets that you lose. Especially against Wally.” 

Dick sits straight up in his seat. “Hey! Wally said  _ I _ won!” 

Artemis gives him a look like she’s almost pitying the amount of stupid he’s spewing and crosses her arms over her chest.  _ “Did _ you win?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. Dick purses his lips. “He told you that you won, but does it  _ feel _ like you won?” she clarifies. 

Dick squirms a little, his stomach churning. Eventually he looks to the ground and sighs, “No.” He looks back at her, daring her to make a big deal out of it. 

She smirks at him. “Surprisingly good, huh.” 

“Oh my god, he was  _ so _ good! Where did he learn that? Why isn’t everyone talking about it?” Dick gushes. He pulls himself back, surprised by that outburst, but seriously. “I mean… wow.” 

Artemis laughs outright. “Well, are  _ you _ about to tell everyone how good Wally is?” she challenges. 

Dick jerks back, eyes wide. His immediate, visceral response is a hearty “no!” but he manages to keep that down. The vehemence he feels shocks him. Wally is good,  _ really good _ . Dick had a really good time. Why does he want to keep that to himself? 

“You want to keep him to yourself, huh?” Artemis asks, smug. 

Dick gives her a wide eyed look and covers his ears. “Are you reading my mind?”

Artemis bursts out laughing, bending over and holding onto her gut. “Oh god, Dick. You’re too easy!” 

“Why haven’t  _ you _ said anything about Wally? I know your little group of friends talks.” 

Artemis rolls her eyes. “You know that you’re one of the ‘little friends,’ right?” Dick narrows his eyes. “And I know they talk. I’ve heard about  _ your _ reputation more times than I’m comfortable with.” 

“So why didn’t you talk?” Dick asks. 

She shrugs. “No one believed me and… well… it doesn’t matter. And Wally isn’t that kind of guy. Sure, he flirts with everyone, but there’s something else about him.” Dick doesn’t disagree, but he has no idea what to say to that. “My reason for not trying to convince everyone is, well, I’m not one to brag like that–” 

“You said no one believed you!” Dick interrupts her. How could he have not heard anything? “You told them.” 

“I  _ tried _ to,” she argues, rolling her eyes, “when I was younger and, for some reason, that shit mattered. And by the time Wally and I split, I stopped feeling the urge to try and prove I had the better boyfriend.” She glares at him. “And don’t interrupt me.” 

Dick, very maturely, sticks his tongue out at her. She flicks it and Dick cries out, covering his mouth with his hand, glaring at her for good measure. She snorts and pushes her shoulders back. “Anyway,  _ my _ reason for keeping quiet isn’t the same as  _ your _ reason.”

“And what is  _ my  _ reason?” Dick asks skeptically. 

“I’ll only tell you if you promise to not get angry.”

Dick glares. “So I’m not gonna like it.”

“You’re not gonna like that I know it.” 

“Fine,” Dick sighs, “I won’t get mad.” 

“You want to keep Wally for yourself,” she states. 

Dick feels a little let down with that statement. He thought it would be a little more juicy. “You said that already.” 

“No,” she shakes her head, “I said you wanted to keep the  _ information _ to yourself. I mean you want to keep  _ Wally _ to yourself.” 

Dick crosses his arms. “What’s the difference?” he asks, uncomfortable. 

“You, of all people, know what a good reputation can do for your social life. You know that if people know, they’ll all want a piece of him.” Dick nods along. He gets that. Really, those first years that he got his reputation was a blur, but a very fun blur. “But the thought of Wally being with anyone else makes you a little… let’s say jealous.” 

Dick glowers, wanting to argue. After all, he doesn’t  _ own  _ Wally. He can’t control his life, but the thought of Wally being with anyone else has anger rolling around in his gut. He can’t stand the thought of some faceless stranger getting to touch Wally, or of Wally touching someone else like he touched Dick… or kissing them. “Oh yeah, there it is,” Artemis says, bringing Dick back from where he wandered in his mind and poking him in the cheek.

He pushes her hand away, scoffing. “I had a good time. Doesn’t mean that I’m  _ jealous.” _

Artemis hums. “Why don’t I believe you then?” 

“Because you never listen to me.” 

“No, that’s not it.” She grips onto his chin and examines his face, turning his head to the left and right slightly. “I think I don’t believe you because you have a big, fat crush on Wally.” 

“I do not!” Dick argues reflexively, sounding like a teenager, slapping her hand away. Not hard, but it sounds like it stings. 

“Oh! Junior high levels of denial right here!” she teases, jumping back a step. 

“I don’t have a crush on him!” Dick repeats, voice bordering on whiny. 

“Noooo, of course not!” she continues in that teasing tone, spinning on her heel, hands placed dramatically over her heart. “It’s not a crush,  _ at all _ when all you can think about is kissing him and holding him and wearing his sweaters--” 

“I-I don’t!” Dick thinks his cheeks might be on fire. 

“Oh, no?” She blinks at him for a moment. “So if I go into your locker right now I won’t find one of Wally’s sweaters?”

“No!” Dick yells. 

“Oh, really?” She straightens up, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m not going to find Wally’s Stanford sweater?” Dick presses his lips into a thin line, cheeks warm. How does she know? Maybe she doesn’t. Maybe she’s fishing for information, so he’s going to keep his mouth shut. Yet, the smile on her face tells him that he’s not fooling her. “You have it pretty bad, don’t you?” 

Dick slumps, biting his lip. Artemis speaks again, but her voice isn’t teasing anymore. It’s soft. “You can lie to me, Dick. But don’t lie to yourself.” 

He looks to the ground, uncomfortable. He bites his lip again, thinking over what she said. “How did you know about the sweater?” he asks quietly.

“It’s  _ the  _ sweater, Dick. I thought I stole it when we broke up, but apparently I didn’t. Tragic.” She sighs. “And have you ever actually seen Wally wear that sweater?” Dick shakes his head. “That’s because he likes seeing his partner wearing it.” 

“How do you know?” 

She smiles. “He told me.”

“But partners? We aren’t even dating! We just… we just slept together...” Dick’s voice trails off and the silence is uncomfortable.

Artemis stays quiet for too long. Dick eventually forces himself to look up at her. Her face is soft and it makes Dick uncomfortable. “You want to date him,” she asks, voice soft, “don’t you?”

Dick looks away again. “I don’t like this conversation. It’s too soft. Can you start yelling again?” 

“Trust me, I’ll yell at you plenty. Right now, though, the soft talk is what will get through your thick skull. You like Wally, so what’s stopping you from going for it?” 

“I don’t know…” he admits. 

“Dick, I’ve never seen you deny yourself something you really want, so why are you doing that for something you and him want?”

Dick shrugs, still not looking at her. They sit in silence for a few minutes, Dick mulling over everything Artemis has said. “Maybe I’m…” Dick says, trailing off. 

Artemis waits a few seconds then puts a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Dick. You can tell me anything.” 

Dick believes her, without question. If anything, this entire conversation has reinforced that idea, because he knows she isn’t about to go around spouting off his feelings. He takes a deep breath. “Maybe I’m scared,” he admits. And it feels like the admission is torn from his throat. 

“Scared? What could you, Dick Grayson, the  _ original _ Boy Wonder and Nightwing be scared of? I mean, you jump off buildings for fun!” 

“Jumping off buildings  _ is _ fun!” Dick laughs, some of the tension easing out of him. Artemis laughs too. They laugh together for a few moments then Dick sobers. He runs a hand through his hair. “Maybe I’m scared about how things would change…” 

Dick sees Artemis moves out of the corner of his eye. He looks at her and she’s tilting her head back, her blonde hair falling off her shoulders. She looks contemplative. “Haven’t things already changed?” she asks. 

He frowns. “But it’s not too late to go back. I mean… everything was normal this morning.” Dick’s throat tightens. Those words feel like a lie. 

She squints at him. “Was it?” Dick turns away, unable to look her in the eye. It’s also the only answer he can give. “Like I said before, lie to me, but don’t lie to yourself.” She squeezes his shoulder. “You can’t live your life wondering ‘what if I did this or I didn’t do that’ because I know that’s what will happen. I know, firsthand, how awful it is.” He forces himself to look at her again. She has a gentle smile on her face. “I also know how great it can be to go for it.” 

“But everything will change and… I know we won’t be able to go back if it doesn’t work out,” Dick says, deflating a bit. 

“Things have already changed, Dick.” Her voice is hard now. Dick sighs. She’s right about that. As much as Dick thinks they could go back, he knows they can’t. Not after this morning. And it isn’t even the sex that Dick is thinking about, it’s about everything that happened after, where Dick was digging through the closet, Wally at his back, just standing in the same space together. Dick kind of wants that every morning. Artemis squeezes his shoulder, drawing his attention back to her. 

She looks serious, but gentle. It’s an odd combination. “And with our lives, Dick, we can’t dawdle about things like this. We lost Wally once already. We both know how fast things can change, how much danger we’re in all the time…” She pauses, biting her lip. He knows that Artemis has soft sides but it’s so weird to see them first hand. And she’s right, the softness is what’s really getting through to him right now. “...wouldn’t you rather try and know, for sure, what to be scared of, instead of fearing some hypothetical?” 

Dick bites his lip. “Yeah… you’re right. Fuck.” 

She rubs a hand over his head and Dick squawks, batting her hand away. “I’m always right, Dickie.” She takes a step away from him, putting her mask back on her face. “Well,my work here is done.” 

“What? You came here to just yell at me about Wally? You didn’t even know about that until you read my mind!” 

She snorts, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “What? I can’t stop by to visit a friend?” 

“You usually don’t. You like that solo stuff.” 

She sighs. “I did come back to check on you guys, and I’m glad I did.” She smiles at him. “Otherwise you two might have been bigger idiots about this whole thing.”

Dick huffs. “Thanks. Next time, drop a line?” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” she snorts. 

They laugh together for a moment. Artemis turns to leave but Dick grabs her arm. “But, really, thank you Arty. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you to talk sense into me.”

She smiles. “Probably just pine until you guys made  _ another _ bet like this.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “You’re never going to let us live that down, huh?” 

She shakes her head and leans over, kissing his forehead. “Never,” she promises and walks away. Dick sighs and puts his own mask back on. “Talk to Wally!” she calls over her shoulder. “Today!” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Dick responds, giving a lazy salute, even if she doesn’t see it. Artemis laughs and then she’s gone. Dick chuckles and pulls up some tabs for research, although half his attention is still on Wally. His phone vibrates with another message from the speedster, drawing all of Dick’s attention away from his work. 

The simple message brings a smile to Dick’s face and he makes plans to meet up with Wally later. Artemis is right. He can’t be scared of what might happen, he just has to go for what he wants right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Artemis. I hope i did her justice here.... the whole interaction was meant to be funnier but it got so serious and it just felt right. 
> 
> anyway! please leave comments and kudos...es...? I love seeing them so much. 
> 
> Also my [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Thursday_26) so you can keep up with how i'm doing while working on these fics. And maybe scream if ya wanna :)


	5. Finally and the Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to have this all in one because they aren't very long! The italics part is a flashback! Hope you guys like it! And thanks for sticking around, but she's done!

Dick goes to Wally’s house around suppertime. Sitting around all day has made Dick nervous. He hasn’t changed his mind about talking with Wally, but he’s still really scared. He’s back in his civilian clothes, Wally’s sweater on. He fiddles with the sleeves for a while. It takes a couple of minutes for Dick to gather the courage outside Wally’s apartment to knock on the door. Wally opens the door quickly (Dick would bet that he used his superspeed) with a confused look on his face. “Dick? Why’d you knock? I told you I left the door unlocked.” 

Dick remembers reading that text, but only the moment Wally mentioned it. “What? I can’t be polite?” Dick asks, chuckling nervously. 

Wally’s forehead crinkles, but he steps aside. “Okay… come on in, then.” Dick steps inside, but he doesn’t go too far. He takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to compose himself. “So what’s on your mind?”

Dick turns to face Wally just as he shuts the door. Wally’s face fills with concern when he looks at Dick’s face.”Did something happen?” 

“I talked to Artemis today,” Dick says, cringing a little. He could have reassured Wally, but, no. Apparently he’d rather build this up. 

“Is she okay?” Wally asks immediately, tense.

Dick nods and Wally sighs in relief. Yeah, he could have handled it better. “Yeah… we actually talked about you.”

Wally tenses again, but keeps his voice even. “Oh?” 

Dick laughs at his expression. “Yes, but I promise it was only good things.” 

“That just makes me more nervous,” Wally jokes. Dick gives another laugh, his nerves leaving him. He doesn’t know why he was so nervous when he got here. This is Wally, his best friend. 

Dick steps towards Wally and Wally backs towards the door. His eyes widen at their proximity. “Hey there,” Wally chuckles nervously, “what’cha doing there?” He backs up until his back is pressed against the door. Dick stays in his personal space, but doesn’t touch him.

“I was just thinking about what we talked about earlier,” Dick says nonchalantly. 

“And you have to be very close to think about it?” 

Dick nods, eyes falling to Wally’s lips. He’s distracted from his thought process in that moment. “Can I kiss you?” 

Wally’s mouth falls open and Dick looks up. Wally’s eyes are very wide. Dick waits for Wally to respond, without looking away from him. Wally looks over Dick’s face for a few silent moments. “K-Kiss me?” he asks. Dick smiles at the shock in Wally’s voice. “You want to kiss me? Why?” 

Dick sighs and runs a finger up Wally’s arm. His other hand follows a moment later on his other arm until his hands reach Wally’s shoulders. Wally is still breathing, so that’s a good thing. Dick runs his fingers through the hair at the nape of Wally’s neck. Wally relaxes a bit, leaning forward, but it’s not close enough. Dick shrugs, remembering Wally’s question.”I really want to kiss you. Is that okay?”

There’s another moment of shock painted across Wally’s face, then he nods vigorously. Dick smiles and pulls Wally closer. Their lips meet easily, Dick’s eyes fluttering closed and tilting his head to the side. Wally’s hands come to Dick’s hips, pulling him closer, and Dick smiles against his mouth. Dick leans into Wally, pressing their bodies together as much as he can. 

Wally eventually pulls back, much to Dick’s displeasure. He makes it very clear that he does not approve of that by making a whining noise. Wally smiles. “If talking to Artemis leads you to doing this, you have to talk with her more often,” he says, breathless. “Every day. Multiple times a day would be best.” 

Dick hums,tilting his head and heart racing in his chest. “Or we could, you know, drop the pretense and just date each other.” 

“What?” Wally asks, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Seeing Wally's shock makes Dick falter, but only for a second. He’s scared that Wally is going to reject him, but he’s already decided. He’s going for this. If he has to lay all his cards out first, he’ll do it. Even if it might hurt.

“You heard me,” Dick whispers back. He’s resolved to be clear, but that doesn’t mean that the fear of rejection isn’t present. Will he survive if Wally rejects him?

Wally’s face goes soft. “You want to date me?” 

Oh god, if that expression isn’t heartbreaking… Dick wants to make a joke, anything to get that look off Wally’s face, but a joke would only hurt him. Instead, he brushes his fingers over Wally’s ear, like he’s pushing the hair back. “Yeah, Wally. I really want to date you. You’re my best friend.” He kisses Wally briefly. “And I want every morning to be like this morning.” 

Wally gulps, pulling back and closing himself off. Dick’s heart sinks. “You don’t have to date me if you want to have sex with me. Honestly, I would prefer if you were honest if you only like me because of the sex.” 

Dick frowns, a little confused. Then he remembers. “Oh yeah… we had sex this morning,” he mutters. Now Wally gives him a confused look. Dick kisses him again, lingering for a moment before pulling back. “I meant the stuff from before and after the sex, Wally. I like waking up in the same bed as you and stealing your clothes and laughing when your cousin from the future interrupts us.” Dick kisses Wally’s cheek. “I want to eat supper with you and just… be as close to you as possible.” He kisses Wally’s other cheek, then the corner of his mouth, then his jawline, giving Wally a moment to think it over. 

“How is that different from what we do now?” 

Dick smirks. “How often we have sex.” Wally tenses, pupils dilating. Dick chuckles and pulls back. “I’m serious, Wall. I want to date you, for real. I want to be able to tell our friends and families that we’re together, and be able to tell creepy strangers I have a boyfriend and mean it.”

Wally smiles, face bright. “Really?” 

“Really,” Dick confirms, nodding firmly. “Now how about you? Do you want to date me?”

“Yes!” Wally says before Dick can finish his question. Wally’s cheeks turn pink, but he looks so happy.

Dick’s chest swells. “Really?” he can’t help but ask. 

Wally huffs out a laugh. “Really, really,  _ really _ .” 

Dick smiles broadly then pulls Wally into a searing kiss. Wally’s grip tightens on Dick’s hips and they stumble into the living area without breaking away from one another. They barely flinch when they fall onto the couch, Dick on top of Wally, bodies pressed together. 

They get a little too into it because they try to roll over and they fall off the couch with a loud thump. It’s enough to startle both of them apart. Dick lands first, Wally on top.They stare at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, then they start laughing hysterically. “Are you okay?” Wally asks through gasping breaths. 

“Yeah,” Dick responds, just as breathless. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” 

“Good.” Then they’re kissing again. Dick can really get behind this, but Wally pulls back too soon again. He’s really going to have to do something about that. “Do you really want to date me to steal my clothes?” he asks. 

Dick giggles and nods. “I see it as: if I steal all your clothes, you’ll just have to walk around naked,” Dick explains. “It’s a small crime, but so worth it, don’t you think?” 

Wally snorts. “If you want me naked, all you have to do is ask.” 

Dick perks up. “Oh, I like that.” He pulls Wally into another short kiss, then whispers against his lips, “Would you please take off all your clothes?” 

Wally smiles in response. “It would be my pleasure.” 

 

* * *

 

_ Wally doesn’t know how he’s gotten tipsy. His metabolism generally works too quickly for him to truly enjoy alcohol. But maybe it isn’t the alcohol at all. He’s drinking with Dick again, and the tops of Dick’s cheeks are pink and he’s got that pretty, lazy smile on his face again. It takes everything for Wally not to stare at those lips, wondering just how good they’ll taste. Even tipsy, Dick is observant. Wally doesn’t want to risk their friendship over this stupid crush.  _

_ “...I mean, how do people believe rumors from the League? They’re so outlandish!” Dick laughs. And it takes Wally a moment to remember they were talking about some rumor of one of the leaguers that involved caramel popcorn and firecrackers? Wally can’t remember, but he loves seeing Dick laugh.  _

_ “I wouldn’t condemn the rumor mill just yet, Dick,” Wally chuckles, leaning back in his seat. _

_ “Nope, you can’t trust anything superheroes say about each other. We have nothing better to do than to make up the weirdest things just to see what sticks!” Dick speaks like someone who has done just that. Wally snickers at memories of Batman rumors that he’s now pretty sure Dick made up just to see if his mentor would be fazed. Spoiler: he never was. _

_ “So what about the rumors about you?” Wally asks, trying to be impassive. He’s heard more than his fair share of Dick-related rumors. They all revolve around how amazing Dick is in bed. Those rumors have been a bug in Wally’s ear, buzzing and keeping him from rest on some very lonely nights.  _

_ “The rumors about me?” Dick asks, brow furrowed.  _

_ Wally shrugs, embarrassed. “You know, the ones about your… skills.”  _

_ “Skills? Like… crime fighting?”  _

_ Wally would laugh if he didn’t think admitting that he knows about Dick’s intimate rumors feels like he’s giving too much away. He tries to laugh, but it’s a strained chuckle at best. “No, Nightwing. Not crime fighting. I mean those bedroom rumors. All those people testifying that your some sort of sex god.”  _

_ “Oh!” Dick says, pleased smile breaking out across his face. “Those you can  _ **_absolutely_ ** _ believe. They are 100% true.”  _

_ Wally has to fight not to blush all the way to his toes. If they’re 100% true… well, Wally feels a little jealous of all those people who got to experience the great Dick Grayson. And he’s not at all hot and bothered. Not at all. “Sure they are,” Wally snorts, praying that he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels. He can hear himself speaking, but there’s also blood rushing in his ears and that makes it hard to hear things.  _

_ Dick’s mouth falls open. “What? You don’t believe me?”  _

_ Wally rolls his eyes. “Come on, Dick. We both know better than to trust the rumors completely. Sure there may be seeds of truth, but there’s no way that they are 100% true.” He shrugs. “So you might be good, but I doubt you’re  _ **_that_ ** _ good.”  _

_ “And what sort of old man wisdom has made you come to that conclusion?” Dick asks, serious but not offended. And he’s also still teasing Wally, so that’s a good thing. _

_ Wally doesn’t want to admit that it’s just his own jealousy and desire keeping him from hoping the rumors aren’t true. He doesn’t  _ **_want_ ** _ them to be true. He doesn’t want to be missing out on something because he’s too scared to make a move. Then, quick as a flash, an idea comes to mind. Maybe there’s a way to get what he wants without risking their friendship.  _

_ What’s one thing that Wally knows about Dick? One thing that will always, always get Dick into trouble because he can’t say no? Bets. And Dick has a weakness to not making a bet with Wally. All it will take is a little light manipulation. And Dick should be tipsy enough not to notice it. “Well I know they say reputation is important, but I doubt anyone can live up to that.”  _

_ “Oh? Are you saying that I can’t live up to expectations?”  _

_ “I’m saying that has to be a lot of pressure to live up to.”  _

_ Dick glares. “I can handle that pressure. Easily. Haven’t had a complaint yet.”  _

_ “I’m sure you haven’t. I mean you’re probably good, but I’m saying you’re not a  _ **_god_ ** _.”  _

_ Dick’s chest puffs out. “Oh, and you know this from experience?” _

_ Wally chuckles and nods. “Oh yeah. I mean, without any sort of reputation or rumors about my performance, I can do better. I mean I’ve never had a complaint either. In fact I would argue that because of that I’m actually probably better than you are in bed.”  _

_ Dick’s eyes flare with challenge. “Yeah? You wanna bet?”  _

_ Wally almost cheers out loud, but he has to play it cool. “Dick,” he chides, “you don’t make bets that you know you’re going to lose.”  _

_ “That is very true, Wally. Now do you want to put your money where your mouth is, or are you just all talk?”  _

_ Wally holds back a smile. “Fine. I guess I’ll put my money where my mouth is. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Dick holds out his hand to shake, but Wally pushes it down. “Not yet, Dick, first we have to come up with the parameters.”  _

_ “Parameters? Is this an experiment for the science fair?”  _

_ Wally laughs. “If that floats your boat…” _

_ Dick shoves him playfully. “Shut up.” He laughs. “Now, since you’re so sure of yourself, you come up with the  _ **_parameters_ ** _.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Wally.  _

_ Wally takes a moment, needing to play it cool. He has a half-formed idea and he just has to sell it. “Well, why don’t we set up some “date nights” where we show off our moves?” _

_ “Oh? How many?”  _

_ “Two,” Wally says, probably a little too quickly. He can’t oversell it. “One night for each of us to get a chance.”  _

_ “You think one night each will be enough?”  _

_ Wally’s eyebrows rise. “You need more than one night to prove your prowess?” _

_ Dick laughs. “No way! I was thinking about you!”  _

_ “Well I don’t need more than one night to prove you wrong…”  _

_ “Fine. One night each.” _

_ “And no holding back. If it feels good, you gotta let the other person know.”  _

_ Dick nods. “Fair enough.” He holds out his hand again. “Is that all? Ready to shake and seal your fate?”  _

_ “One more thing,” Wally says. Dick sighs and drops his hand. “Since I’m such a gentleman,” he ignores the snort of amusement Dick makes, “I’ll let you go first.”  _

_ “You really think that you can follow me? Someone’s cocky.”  _

_ Wally does not comment on the irony in that statement. “We got a deal?” he asks, this time holding his hand out first.  _

_ “Fine, since I’m such a good friend, I’ll agree to your terms.” He shakes Wally’s hand firmly. Wally holds onto it longer than is probably proper (what is the proper amount of time to hold your best friend’s hand when you make a sex bet with them?) and his stomach flips in excitement.  _

_ This has to be one of the best and the worst idea he’s ever come up with, but he’ll finally have closure. He’ll finally figure out if he really does like Dick like that, or if it’s just something he needs to get out of his system. Wally hopes for the latter, but he feels like he’s lying to himself.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Hope y'all enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Thursday_26) for the latest updates and news about what's going on here!


End file.
